


Glimpses

by TheMarshamallowQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Childbirth, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gaang (Avatar) as Family, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25397431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarshamallowQueen/pseuds/TheMarshamallowQueen
Summary: A look into the lives of Avatar Aang, Master Toph Beifong and their not-so-small makeshift family.Canon Divergent.
Relationships: Aang & Bumi II, Aang & Katara & Sokka, Aang & Tenzin (Avatar), Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Toph Beifong, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Toph Beifong & Katara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 104





	Glimpses

** 112 AG **

Toph never backed down from a challenge, she was unmovable and stubborn and brave, but for some reason today felt different, she didn’t feel relaxed and ready to take anything on, what she did feel was best described as cold feet. Something she hadn’t even believed could be a real thing before, how could someone be afraid to marry someone they love? Yet, here she was, getting ready for her wedding and feeling those wedding jitters everyone talked about so much.

Maybe it was because she wasn't usually as excitable as Aang, or maybe she was actually just a coward in disguise, she certainly felt so at the moment. She could easily go against the scariest monster you could think of and not even flinch, but for some reason she couldn’t decipher the thought of getting married was suddenly all too real, and all too scary.

She had never been as good with feelings as Aang, that was just a fact in their relationship. Feelings had always kind of freaked her out, they held so much power over a person and as someone that hated feeling out of control, it terrified her.

It wasn't like her aversion to feelings was news to her though, she had, after all kept her feelings for the Avatar hidden for a long time for that very reason. She just thought that by the time she was getting married she would've gotten over this irrational fear that Aang didn't feel the same as she did. Or that he’d leave, as he was known for doing in his childhood. Or worse, that something he couldn’t come back from would happen to him.

She had gotten over some of those fears, in a way. But really, it was more like they evolved into an irrational fear that he would fall out of love with her, or get bored with her, or that he would grow to hate her or resent her. And, of course, the fear that something would happen to him was ever present.

And she knew they were irrational fears, she did. However, sitting in the stuffy bedroom she had grown up in, while Katara did her hair for her wedding, to the man that she loved, who loved her just as much, all she could think about was how she’d always believed that marriage was destined for doom.

"Stop that"

"Huh?" Toph snapped out of her thoughts at Katara's voice.

"I can hear the gears turning in your head" her friend told her.

Katara had been more than prepared to be faced with Toph's cold feet. After knowing her for twelve years and being subjected to hear about every little detail about her relationship with Aang, from both her and Aang, she liked to think herself an expert on their relationship. But most of all, she was an expert on her best friend, who she knew never saw herself getting married before.

"Everything is going to be fine Toph, you and Aang are the most disgustingly in love couple I've ever met. You two are going to be great, ok?"

Toph turned around so she would be facing her maid of honor "Ok first of all Sugar Queen, you and Hothead easily win grossest couple around so don't even try" Katara rolled her eyes "And second of all, you could be wrong you know! Marriage is messy!" she got up and started pacing around her old room.

"People get married and everything goes to shit! And I told Twinkle Toes! I told him! But he still wanted to and- and- it just- it made him so fucking happy and I thought, maybe with us it will be different but _now_? Now all I'm thinking is why would it be any different for us? We're not special! We're just like everyone else that thinks they'll make it but that's not what ever happens! Ever!"

"Toph" Katara grabbed her friend by her shoulders "Stop. You're spiraling. Get a grip”

“I can’t. Because I can’t ruin me and Aang. I can’t. And no amount of dumb flowers or pretty lights that I can’t even _see_ inside of some stuffy ballroom is going to give us a happy marriage!”

“Ok, listen. Do you remember, when you first told me you liked Aang?"

"What about it?"

"You said it didn't even matter because 'love is a scam and people don't actually love each other they just want to be with someone, I’ll be over him soon, don't sweat it'. Remember that?"

"Yeah...." Toph started to see where Katara was going.

"And, would you say, now, that you don't love Aang? That love is just a scam and you're just with him because you wanted to be with someone?" Katara started to smirk, knowing she was finally getting through to Toph.

"Ok, but I was a ki-"

"Answer the question Toph" she said in her no nonsense voice.

"....I do love Twinkle Toes, and... I guess... If I _have_ to say it, love might not _always_ be a scam. But it is most times!"

"But not for you and Aang, right?"

"...No"

Katara smiled.

"You're right. I'm being crazy, I sound like you!" Toph sat back down in the bed, sighing.

“There’s no need to be mean”

"I just... I love him so much Katara. As gross as that sounds. I don't want this to screw things up. I love our live now, travelling all the time, screwing with people, and helping them, doing nothing on some days and then just going on a crazy adventure the next… I don’t want that to change”

“Toph, nothing has to change just because you two get married”

“But things are already changing! We spend so much time helping with Republic City, and now with my metalbending school I won’t be able to go with him on trips all the time. I mean, hell, I’m having a wedding I never even wanted now! That never would have happened before!”

“You love that school, and you just said it yourself, you’re both spending a lot of time in Republic City, so even if he has to travel without you sometimes you two will be together most of the time. What are you really afraid of?” Katara gave her a knowing look. Toph sighed.

“I'm scared that once we get married… that we'll become one of those boring couples that do nothing together, end up hating each other and pop a million children that don't even like them and that they barely even like, just to tell them off all the time and be bitter about everything"

"Toph, you do realize why that is, right?" Katara said, realizing herself the hints she’d been missing.

"Uh, yeah? Because that's what happens to everyone" Toph rolled her eyes, tired of Katara’s babying.

"Toph, I love you, but that is kind of a specific scenario”

Toph scoffed, but Katara continued as if she hadn’t heard.

“Aang isn't your dad, and you aren't your mom. I also don't think they were ever fun, so there's that"

“This isn’t about my parents Sweetness! This is about me and Aang”

“Is it? Is it, really?” she raised her eyebrows “Because you seem really stuck on the fact that you’re; one, having the fancy wedding that your parents wanted you to have; two, you and Aang growing apart and three, having kids that you don’t get along with. Sound familiar?”

"Holy shit” Toph exclaimed jumping up from her bed “This _is_ about my parents!”

“Yes! See! Aang and you will be fine, because you’re nothing like them and you two actually love each other” Katara smiled at the bride.

“You know what Sugar Queen? You're right. And they're not going to ruin this for me"

"Great! I mean I didn't rea- Wai what are you doing?" she stopped talking when she saw Toph was undoing all the hard-work she'd put into her braids.

"What's it look like Sweetness? I'm not letting my parents ruin my wedding"

"This wasn't really the point I was trying to get across-"

"I hate all this fancy stuff, and I hate it even more now because this is going to be my first day married to Twinkle Toes. I won't have my wedding be sullied by the memory of doing things my parent’s way, I’m going to do it my own way" she happily smiled, taking the last pin out of her hair “Just like Twinkles and I are going to do marriage our own way”

"Are you sure that’s a good id-" Katara started to freak out, her one important job was to keep Toph calm and not let her make any rash decisions. Sure, it was self-assigned but it was important nonetheless.

"Don't worry Sweetness, we'll be back for the fancy shmancy wedding" she said starting to leave the room.

"BACK?!? Where do you plan on going?!?"

"To elope! Duh!"

"HOW DID YOU GET ELOPE FROM OUR CONVERSATION?!?"

"I won't be my parents Sugar, therefore I won't have the wedding they want, and I’ll have the one that I want” she turned on her heels to face her friend, wearing the biggest most genuine smile Katara had seen on her face all day.

“What about your parents though?” Katara asked, freaking out inside, though trying to maintain her composure since it was Toph’s wedding. And if she wanted to run away with Aang, then she supposed it was her right to do so. No matter how much she disagreed. She was grateful that Toph couldn’t see her face, since she was sure it was as red as it could be.

“Relax Sugar Queen. We’ll go, do it our way, and then we can come back to appease them, they won’t even know the difference. So, what do you say?" she explained as if she’d had all the time in the world to think this plan through in the past three minutes.

"Me?"

"Of course. You, Sparky, Meathead and Suki. We need witnesses for it to be legal" she explained.

“Oh”

“And, of course, we’ve got to have our family there. So go on! Get everyone, I’ll get Twinkle Toes. Then we meet up by Appa” she turned around again, making her way to the room Aang was supposed to be getting ready in.

"I didn't even say yes!" Katara grunted as she ran after Toph, muttering to herself that she has got to stop getting involved in Toph and Aang's love life already.

“So, you won’t come?”

“Of course, I will!”

“Good!” she stopped in front of Aang’s door “Then go get everyone!”

Katara rolled her eyes and grumbled, but started making her way to the guest bedroom where Sokka was staying.

Toph waited until she was far enough and knocked on Aang’s door.

“Who’s there?” came Aang’s voice, in an almost singsong manner.

“It’s me, surprise!” Toph replied, barging into the room.

“Toph!” Aang panicked “Your parents said we’re not supposed to see each other before the wedding!”

“Good for us that I’m blind then” she joked.

She made her way to him and grabbed his hands, sliding her small hands along his lean arms, into his neck and eventually his face. Cupping his cheeks she felt they were slightly warm, deducing he was probably blushing, she smiled and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. Aang’s arms immediately wrapping around her.

“Why are you here?” he asked against her lips “If your parents see us they’re going to kill us”

“Get your mind out of the gutter Twinkle Toes” she pushed him back lightly “I’m here so we can go get married, so come on, let’s go”

“Uhhh” he hesitated “Isn’t the weeding later?”

“The other one, yes. But I want us to get married on our own terms. I thought we could to the park, give our vows and do the bonding ceremony that Air Nomads did, then go down to the courthouse to make it official and then come back here and give my parents the wedding that they want”

“Wait, really?” he fought off a smile “Your parents won’t like that at all”

“They won’t know! And if they find out it’ll be once we’re far away from Gaoling”

“Are you sure?” he smiled, gently grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him.

“Yes” she rested her head against his chest, feeling the excitement in his heartbeat “I was freaking out about… well everything. But then I remembered, this is us we’re talking about and as long as we stay us… We’ll be fine. So I want to do this our way. The right way”

Aang’s smile widened and he let out a laugh of elation. He held onto Toph’s waist and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around.

“Let’s do it” he placed her back onto the floor, both of them breathless from laughing “But first, I have to get out of this suit I literally can’t breathe”

“Don’t stop on my account, I can’t see anyways” she laughed, excited to be starting her life with the man that made even the most boring of days an adventure. The love of her life.

**_ 132 AG _ **

_“Can I ask why you're sulking around in my bedroom or am I going to have to share my bed with two people tonight?”_

_“As if. I just don’t want to be around my annoying ass siblings right now, but as soon as dad gets here I’m out of your hair”_

_“Is that so?”_

_“Yeah”_

_“Care to explain?”_

_“No”_

_“Alright, then”_

_“....”_

_“....”_

_“Are you really not going to push the subject?”_

_“Nope”_

_“What kind of mom even are you”_

_“Gya, if you don't want to tell me why you're angry at the world you don't have to. You’re a teenager now, these things happen. If you do want to talk though, I’m all ears. Not quite like your dad, you know he really is ALL ears”_

_“....”_

_“Not even a giggle? Damn, I’m losing my touch”_

_“It’s not that. It’s just that, it’s dad I’m mad at”_

_“Yeah Sweetums, I kind of gathered. Want to tell me what Twinkles did to upset you?”_

_“Ok, so, you know how Bumi and I went to have lunch with dad today during the council’s lunch break?”_

_“Yes?”_

_“Well, we were like, talking, right? And I just happened to mention how I was going to my friend Lou's house afterwards and he got all weird and started asking all these personal questions about Lou and that made me really mad, so I told him I wasn't answering that and that he was acting crazy, and then he told me that I wasn't allowed to go! Can you believe that? Not allowed? Since when am I not allowed to go to a friend’s house? It’s bullshit”_

_“If your father was here he'd tell you not to say that word”_

_“Well, if dad was here I wouldn't be”_

_“Gya, listen, I know it's hard to understand, but I know your dad pretty well, you know, it comes with the territory. And if he said you couldn't go, he had to have a reason”_

_“Pff, yeah? Like what? That he doesn’t want me to have fun anymore?”_

_“Or like the fact that you're fifteen and hanging out with people he doesn’t know, and that he doesn't trust his little girl with”_

_“Mom! It’s not like that!”_

_“It’s not like what? I’m just talking about how strangers can’t be easily trusted”_

_“Right, of-of course that’s what you meant”_

_“Yep. Now, if your mind went somewhere else, that’s on you”_

_“Ugh, whatever even if it is like that, dad has no right-”_

_“He does, because he's your father and I know you realize that because you're at home with me and not out in the city rebelling”_

_“…Whatever”_

_“I know you're upset at your dad, and you're more than allowed to be. But just consider how he feels, he just wants to know who his little girl is going to be spending time with, and he wants to know that they’re trustworthy, because you may not realize it but you and your siblings are the most precious thing to us”_

_“….”_

_“And honestly, I would've done the same thing your dad did given the circumstances”_

_“Can’t you guys just trust that I know what I'm doing and that even if someone was trying to hurt me or take advantage of me, I’d know how to defend myself?”_

_“We do trust you Sweetums, we do. And no one knows better than us how well you can defend yourself, but we're still your parents, and we still worry. And I know for a fact that your dad would've easily let you go to this ‘Lou's’ place if you’d just answered his questions”_

_“How can you know? You weren't even there”_

_“I’m his wife Sweetie Pie, I know everything. Just like I know he also would have personally taken you to your 'friends' house, to say hello and scare him a little”_

_“That doesn’t sound like dad at all”_

_“No, but it’s what I would do, so he’d do it for me”_

_“You guys are weird”_

_“Well, you're our daughter so what does that make you?”_

_“A victim of child abuse?”_

_“Don’t even joke about that, or I’ll Earthbend you into the ground”_

_“See, I’m already building my case”_

_“It’s still a classic she said, he said situation”_

_“Then I’d claim emotional abuse, I can cry on demand you know?”_

_“That’s creepy Gya”_

_“I think it’s pretty cool, I just think about dead turtleducks and I can fake pretty much any emotion”_

_“That’s kind of dark”_

_“Yeah, my mind sort of just goes places sometimes”_

_“See, you say your dad and I are weird. You’re just as weird as us kid, you got the best of both worlds”_

_“More like the worst”_

_“Your mood seems to have improved either way”_

_“I am feeling a bit better now. I guess I shouldn't be too mad at dad, anyways. He still totally overreacted but I won't go too hard on him”_

_“And I will greatly appreciate it, Sweetums. I really don’t want to deal with the tears tonight, I’m sensitive enough because of my cycle, and if Aang's crying I'll probably cry too”_

_“No way! I'm on my period too! Are we in sync?”_

_“Oh, your dad is just going to love this”_

** 106 AG **

To say that Aang was having one of the best weeks of his life would be an understatement. He was finally spending time with all his favorite people at the same time, with his family.

Ever since the war ended, he and his friends had been working hard to rebuild society, and to restore peace and balance among all nations. With Zuko as Fire Lord, Katara as an Ambassador of the Water Tribe in the Fire Nation, Sokka helping rebuild the Water Tribe, and Suki protecting the Earth King he barely ever got to spend time with them, especially without dealing with work.

He himself had been extremely busy, making diplomatic visits for important meetings with dignitaries from all over the world, council meetings with the rulers of the now three nations, along with his own efforts with Zuko to create the United Republic of Nations.

The only person he really got to hang out with regularly was Toph. Who, though busy herself with her Metalbending school as well as learning the basics of her parents’ business, still constantly dragged him off with her on adventures during weekends, thanks to their geographical proximity.

Not to mention when she would leave her responsibilities behind to travel with him whenever she was bored. Which happened a lot. Whenever he mentioned she had important things to do she would silence him saying that Gan, her protégée, would take care of anything if need be, and that nothing could hold Toph Beifong back, not even the Avatar.

Not that he minded her presence. He loved spending time with Toph, even if it continuously got harder and harder to hide his feelings for her. Especially with how strangely tactile she’d become in the last year or so. Holding his hand as they went through crowded places, or over wooden surfaces, resting her head on his shoulder, hugging him goodbye. It was all completely normal and innocent. Just things friends did.

Yet, Toph had never been the touchiest person, she was actually the opposite of that, so though her affection was welcomed, it also confused the Avatar. A lot.

And it seemed to only get even more apparent during this past week. The whole gang had decided to take a short vacation together, after all, things were relatively peaceful at the moment, and any opportunity for relaxation had to fully be taken advantage of. So they had all decided to meet up in Ember Island, a place that not only held many good memories for all of them, but was also one of the best vacation spots in the world.

They’d spent their first few days just relaxing by the beach, reminiscing about the past and joking around, mostly at Sokka’s expense.

They played volleyball, on teams of three, with Toph, Sokka and Suki defeating Aang, Katara and Zuko most times. Until Katara suggested they paly girls vs boys, tired of losing. The girls won that round.

They had also gone to see the Ember Island Players, who were now butchering a newly updated version of their life stories. However, without the somber ending, it was easier to just laugh at all the things they got wrong and have a good time. Also taking the opportunity to mock each other, mostly Zuko and Katara who were the most offended by their depictions.

They spent most of their time all together as a group, since they didn’t get many chances to all be together, but even when they were all together, it was like they were paired up with their respective partners most of the time. Zuko with Katara, Suki with Sokka, and Aang with Toph. _Not_ that they were a couple, but Aang couldn’t help but think that it felt _right_ , not like it was just a default because they were the only two single people in the group, but because they belonged together.

Toph certainly wasn’t helping put his mind to rest, getting even more comfortable around him. Which pleasantly surprised him, considering he had thought being around their friends would make her act distant, but it seemed to have the opposite effect. He couldn’t actually complain, despite the effect her proximity had on his brain. He loved having her by his side all day, whispering how stupid Sokka was, or how helpless Zuko was, or how she was sure Katara would fall flat on her ass while trying to do yoga with Suki.

He loved how she would rest her head on his shoulder as they all sat around the fire at night telling each other dumb ghost stories. And how, at night, when everyone else was already asleep, they would go by the shoreline and he would describe the stars to her, and tell her all about the constellations while drawing them on the sand for her to see, and she would just hold onto his other arm as he talked.

He also loved how she kept surprising him. All the time. Not just with the hugs, and handholding, or the unexpected genuine laughs when he said something stupid, or her amazing sass, which never failed to surprise him, or even her soft, genuine smiles when he would give her a compliment.

She would, of course, still throw in a punch every once in a while, mostly to catch him off guard, but also as a show of affection even greater than a hug, and he loved that even more. Just like he loved how well he knew her, well enough to know when something was wrong, or when she was hurt, even if she didn’t show it, he even knew when her cycle was, not that he’d ever tell her that. And he loved how she knew him just as well as he knew her.

At one point, he had to realize that his crush on his best friend had evolved into so much more than that. He figured the middle of the afternoon, during a trip to a beautiful island was as good time as any to have the life changing revelation that he didn’t just love his best friend, but that he was actually _in_ love with her.

Now he just had to figure out what to do about it.

“Hey Twinkle Toes”

Or maybe destiny had other plans.

“Hey Toph! Flameo!” he tried not to sound as panicked as he felt, though he had a feeling he failed.

“What’re you thinking about, Baldy? I didn’t just cut you off from meditating did I? Because, personally I think you should spend some more time with Kyoshi, she seems like she could teach you a thing or two” she laughed, sitting next to her friend on the sand.

“Just…” why did she have to come now? Couldn’t he have gotten at least an hour to process his feelings? How was he supposed to act normal when he had just figured out he was in love with his best friend, especially when said best friend was looking so beautiful.

In the soft light of the descending sun Toph’s light skin, which had been slightly sunburnt, looked like it was almost shining. The wind hitting her long, loose ebony hair away from her face and showing off her delicate features. Her small button nose, her soft pink heart-shaped mouth and her gorgeous faded green eyes. It was almost unfair how absolutely stunning she looked.

“Twinkle Toes!” Toph punched his arm.

“Ow!” he rubbed the spot she hit. Delicate may describe Toph’s factions, but it definitely didn’t describe her. That was part of what he loved about her.

“I asked you something, aren’t you going to answer?”

“Sorry, I’m just, waiting for the sunset. Not really thinking, about anything. At all. Ha-ha” he laughed nervously.

“Yeah, that checks out. Surprised anything ever goes through your head honestly” she leaned back, resting her hands against the sand.

“Are you calling me an airhead?” he tried to hold back a smile.

“Pun not intended, but yes” she smirked.

“Does that make you a rock-head?”

“If we’re living in the land of bad puns Sokka would make? Sure thing Twinkles”

“Good to know” he laughed, looking at her again. His eyes seemed to almost be glued to her, especially to her mouth. All he’d have to do was just lean forward, and just like that he could kiss her.

“Is there something on my face? I can feel you staring, you know?”

“Huh? No, nothing. Just…” he wondered if he should tell her how beautiful she was. It’s not like he’d never told her before, but this time felt different.

“Just what? Do I have something on my teeth?” she went to try and get ‘it’ out of her teeth but was stopped by Aang grabbing her hand and chuckling.

“No, no. There’s nothing…” he looked at their joined hands, and felt it again. That feeling of belonging, like they were two pieces of a puzzle. He looked back into her eyes “You’re just really beautiful”

“Oh” she blushed faintly “Well, you’re pretty handsome yourself Twinkle Toes”

“I’m not falling for that one again” they both laughed. Both extremely aware of theirs hands joined together.

“Hey!” they let go of one another’s hands in surprise at Zuko’s outburst “Lovebirds! Katara and I are going inside to start dinner, any requests?”

“Don’t pretend like you’ll be doing anything more than handing Katara the ingredients Sparky” Toph glared at him.

“As long as it’s vegetarian I’m good” Aang smiled.

“You want something vegetarian to match with Aang, Toph?” Zuko laughed as he started to walk away, quickly tripping over sand Toph bended.

“Who’s laughing now Hothead?” she cackled in her usual fashion. Spirits, how Aang loved that laugh.

Zuko wasn’t exactly the only one of their friends that teased them mercilessly, they all did, though some were more discreet than others. They’d been doing it for years already, and while Toph and Aang tried to fight them at first they realized nothing they said could make their friends act like adults.

“Whatever Toph, I hope you don’t like fish because you’re getting none!”

“Whatever” she rolled her eyes “it’s not like your girlfriend is actually going to deprive me of food”

“Yes, she will! That’s what being together is all about!”

“What? Encouraging each other’s petty fights?” Aang laughed.

Zuko flipped him off and continued on his way to the cabin, muttering about his annoying pesky little friends.

Aang and Toph kept giggling at his trademark moodiness, while he walked away.

“Zuko will forever be the easiest person to annoy, I swear. I get how Sugar Queen doesn’t get bored in the Fire Nation, having him around to bother all day, every day. She must have a blast”

“Well, I’m pretty sure there are other reasons they have fun. They are dating after all”

“Yeah, but I don’t know, I think that if you can’t annoy your partner to death then you’ll eventually want to actually kill each other, and not in the good way”

“The good way?” Aang laughed, always amused at the things Toph came up with.

“Yep” she smirked, not elaborating further, not that he’d expected her to.

They fell into a comfortable silence as the sun started to set. Toph was playing with the sand, while Aang continued to watch her. She felt his heart rate increase, though it was harder to tell in the sand, and she knew he was watching her. The knowledge made her stomach fill with butterflies that she tried to squish, and it brought a slight blush to her face.

“Do you ever think about it?” he asked, still mesmerized by her.

“About what?”

“Dating.” she stayed quiet, caught off guard “Marriage. Kids. You know, the whole thing”

“Sometimes. I guess” she turned her face to his general direction “Do you?”

“Yeah” he breathed “I think about it a lot…”

They stayed quiet for a minute.

“Do you… want it?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“You know… Like, dating someone? Getting married? To, um- You know, someone- anyone. Have kids. Grow old.” He stumbled over his words, and she didn’t understand why he was so nervous about this conversation. Not that she wasn’t but she had reason to be, she didn’t think he did.

“I mean… Well, I never thought I’d want any of that”

“Oh” he sounded disappointed.

“But, I guess in the last couple of years that sort of changed. The idea of it at least doesn’t sound… Totally horrible, anymore. You know, with the right person and whatever” most of her hoped she wasn’t saying too much, but a small part of her hoped he would get the hint.

“Well, what changed?” he scurried closer to her, making her tense up momentarily at the closeness, before relaxing into it and leaning slightly closer to him as well.

“I don’t know” she lied after a pause.

Aang searched her face. He thought he’d been reading too much into their interactions as of late, but maybe he hadn’t. A part of him thought maybe what changed was she started feeling for him, what he’d felt for her for so long. But another part, a bigger part, fueled by insecurity, and fear, told him she could never feel that way about him.

“Toph…” her name escaped his lips without thinking.

“Yeah, Twinkle Toes?” Toph felt strangely vulnerable, though she couldn’t exactly explain why.

“I…”

Toph’s heartbeat started drumming inside of her in nervousness, wondering what was going on inside his head.

Aang debated with himself. He’d gone this long without tipping her off about his feelings, she never had to know, because she probably only saw him as a friend. As her _best_ friend. Yet, there was a voice inside his head telling him life is nothing without risks, and that even if Toph didn’t feel the same, he would forever regret it if he didn’t at the very least _try_.

He’d never thought himself a particularly brave person, despite being the Avatar, and even with people thanking him for his bravery most days, he always felt like a fraud, because he felt like a coward. How many times had he ran away from his responsibilities? How many times had he been paralyzed by fear? And, sure, he’d defeated the Fire Lord, but even then he hadn’t felt brave. Right now, though? He couldn’t tell you why, if it was the sound of the waves crashing into the empty beach, or if it was the sunset that was making Toph look like the angel he knew she very much wasn’t, or if maybe it was just Toph, but he felt braver than he’d ever felt before.

And that was right, wasn’t it? Toph always brought out the best in him. Even when she wasn’t trying. He figured he owed it to her to be brave. So, today, he would actually _choose_ to be brave.

“I… Can I try something?” he decided to ask, figuring actions spoke louder than words sometimes. Not even knowing where he’d begin anyways.

“Try what?”

“Just… Something”

“Alright, I’m trusting you here Twinkles don-” she stopped talking when she felt him tuck her bangs behind her ears. His hands lingering on the sides of her face.

She could feel his breath on her face, and all of a sudden she knew what he wanted to do.

“Is… is this okay?” he whispered.

She closed her eyes, more out of instinct than anything else, and nodded “Yeah”

And then she just felt his lips against hers, barely even a peck but it felt so right. A small part of her wondered if this was even happening, but it was as if that one simple kiss had just made every sign before so obvious.

Things that were staring her right in the face, like the way he always lingered when they hugged, how he always seemed to gravitate towards her, how he always listened so attentively to everything she said, and of course how his heartbeat would always speed up around her. She would’ve punched herself for being so oblivious if she wasn’t so happy at the moment.

Aang pulled away slightly, it’d been a soft, short, chaste kiss. And yet, it had made him feel more than any other kiss in his entire life. He wondered if Toph was just that good of a kisser or if it was just his excitement because she hadn’t punched him and laughed at him in response to the kiss. Because the lack of that reaction pretty much confirmed his suspicions, and that was without taking into account that he was certain she’d kissed him back.

“Wow” he whispered, amazed, looking into her faded green eyes.

“Shut up Twinkle Toes, that was nothing” Toph rolled her eyes, though her wide grin betrayed her tone “Let me show you what a real kiss feels like” she smiled, looping her arms around his neck and pulling him into another kiss.

This one was nothing like the first. While the other one was timid and soft, this one was full of passion and desire. Aang’s hand slid from Toph’s face to her waist. Going slowly from her face, to her neck, her shoulders and then resting on her waist, as their lips moved in imperfect harmony. They had waited for this moment for so long, and never dared hoped it would come, so they filled their kiss with all the love, happiness, desperation and eagerness they were feeling.

Eventually they had to break free to breathe, and they chuckled. At each other, for being so stubborn and refusing to act on their feelings and at themselves, for not realizing they never had anything to be afraid of.

“I love you” Aang said “And I’m sorry I was such a coward and took such a long time to say it”

“Damn Twinkle Toes, take me on a date first” Toph teased him, before reaching for his face “I love you too, stupid”

“Gee, thanks” they both laughed, still invading each other’s personal space, not that either of them minded “And, you know, there are a lot of great places around Ember Island, I’m sure we could find somewhere to go on a date together, preferably without the rest of our friends”

“As long as it isn’t boring or vegetarian, I’m game” she leaned in to give him another kiss, which he accepted gladly with a grin on his face.

“Are you ever going to stop smiling, Twinkle Toes?” she said against his lips.

“Around you? Unlikely” he replied, lifting her into his lap, as they both giggled, before resuming their kiss.

**_ 126 AG _ **

_“Daddy? Can I ask you something?”_

_“Sure thing Lin, come here, what is it?”_

_“Do you regret anything?”_

_“Regret? Where’s this coming from Snookums?”_

_“Just curious I guess…”_

_“Lin...”_

_“Fineeee. Today, I overheard my friend Lia's parents fighting, they’re getting divorced, and her dad yelled that he regretted ever meeting her mom”_

_“Oh, that's horrible sweetheart, Lia must be going through a hard time, and you can tell her she's welcome here whenever she wants”_

_“I know, she’s coming for a sleepover this weekend”_

_“Thanks for the heads up”_

_“Sure. But that’s not the point daddy, it just made me think about if you regret anything, too?”_

_“Lin, sweetie, you know I love your mom and I would never regret being with her”_

_“I just got scared because Lia thought her mom and dad loved each other, too and now they won’t be together anymore”_

_“You don't need to ever worry about your mom and I Lin, we may fight and we may even scream at each other sometimes, but she is the love of my life and that's never going to change”_

_“Ok, good. I never want you guys to stop being together”_

_“And we never will, Snookums”_

_“Do you regret anything else, then? Like, anything ever, for example, I regret letting Tenzin borrow my space earth bracelet because he never gave it back”_

_“Tenzin did what? Don’t worry I'll talk to him”_

_“No! Don’t! I’ll get it back myself, I’m not a snitch”_

_“Snitch?”_

_“Uh-huh”_

_“Who taught you that word?”_

_“I’m not a-”_

_“Snitch, yeah ok I get it”_

_“Exactly”_

_“Ok, I’ll let you deal with your brother yourself. But don’t hurt him Lin, you know we don’t do violence here”_

_“Yeah, yeah. Pacifist country, blah blah, whatever, come on dad answer the question already”_

_“It’s a… complicated question Lin”_

_“Why?”_

_“Well, I mean...”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“You’re kind of young to even be thinking about this, you know?”_

_“I’m wise beyond my years. Now spill, Old Man”_

_“You’re spending too much time with your mom”_

_“Daaad”_

_“Ok, ok. If you really want to know, I guess sometimes I regret not being there to stop the Fire Nation in time to save the Air Nation”_

_“Oh. I’m sorry dad I didn't think about that”_

_“No, sweetie it's ok. Listen, when I was a kid I constantly thought about it, I regretted not being there to save them, every single day. I regretted not being able to do anything, and waking up 100 years late to a war that only I could end. I carried a lot of guilt and regret, and I still carry some of that now”_

_“Yeah?”_

_“Yeah, Snookums. It’s different now, though. I don’t carry that guilt and regret in the same way I used to”_

_“What’s different then?”_

_“It took me a long time, but one day I understood that if I hadn't left, then the fire nation would have probably either killed me or captured me, which would've ensured the Fire Nation won. I’ll always hold the responsibility, and the guilt. But I’ve learned that everything happens for a reason. If I hadn’t ran away, not only would the fate of the world be uncertain, but I wouldn't have met anyone in our family. Wouldn’t have met your aunts and uncles. Wouldn't have met your mom. Wouldn't have met you, my beautiful little stubborn Earthbender daughter. Or any of your siblings”_

_“Because we wouldn't exist”_

_“Nope”_

_“So you… don’t regret anything? I don’t get what you’re trying to say”_

_“I guess, what I’m trying to say is that I will always feel guilty about my mistakes, but a part of life is learning to let go of regrets, because we can’t live in the past, or we will miss the future. And you, your siblings and your mom are my life, my future, and I don’t let my past mistakes get in the way of that”_

_“You talk weird daddy”_

_“Yeah, I guess I do”_

_“…Have you ever thought about what having another life would be like?”_

_“…Huh?”_

_“Like, sometimes I think about what life would’ve been like if I was an only child”_

_“Really? And what’s that like?”_

_“At first, it’s great, because I don’t have to share anything with anyone and I get to be in the bathroom as long as I want, but then it would just become boring. I’d also miss Tenzin too much”_

_“What about your other siblings?”_

_“Meh, they’re whatever. Su is kinda funny sometimes though”_

_“You just say that now, when you grow up you’re going to appreciate the time you spent with your siblings”_

_“I don’t think so, Bumi is annoying and Gya is always mean to Tenzin”_

_“You’re all mean to each other”_

_“Yeah, but she’s meanest”_

_“I can talk to her if you want”_

_“Dad! I told you already, I’m not a snitch!”_

_“You’re right, sorry, sorry”_

_“So do you ever think about having another life?”_

_“No, not really”_

_“Never?”_

_“Well, not for a long time. And, really, sitting here in my living room hugging one of my children, while the love of my life is snoring the night away in our bedroom, and my other four children are 'pretending' to be asleep even though I know they're in the yard playing in the Airbending training course, is as perfect as it’s going to get”_

_“Wait, they’re doing what? Without me?!”_

_“You want to go join them now?”_

_“Yes!! Duh!”_

_“Alright, I'm 'going to bed' but really I'm going to be making sure none of you little rascals get hurt, just don't tell them ok?”_

_“I’m no snitch, I’ll keep the secret. And dad?”_

_“Yes, sweetie?”_

_“I'm glad this is our life”_

_“I'm glad too sweetheart”_

** 115 AG **

"Twinkle Toes" Toph tried to shake her husband awake.

"Twinkle Toes" she tried again.

"Aang"

"Aang!" she said louder, starting to get frustrated.

"AANG WAKE UP!"

"I'M UP! I'M UP!" Aang sat up in bed.

He'd been deeply asleep after another daylong meeting of Republic City's Council. They’d spent the whole day arguing and by the time he'd gotten home to Air Temple Island his wife had already been sleeping, so he just laid down next to her and fell asleep immediately. Only to be woken up by said wife screaming at him in the middle of the night.

"Spirits, finally"

"What is it?! Did something happen? Do you feel ok? Is there someone in the ho-"

"Shhhh" she pressed her finger against his lips and dragged him back down into a laying position "lay down with me"

"Ok...Did you wake me up just for that?" he asked confused by his wife's behavior.

".....No" she sank her face on the crook of his neck, placing her hand directly on top of his heart, as she often did. He wrapped his arm around her and pressed her close to him, kissing her on her forehead.

"Is this because of how busy I’ve been the last couple of days? Because I completely understand, and I'm really sorry Toph, today was thankfully the last big discussion this month so I promise-"

"It's not about that Twinkle Toes, I know you're working hard to make Republic City great. And you're here like all the time, really. More than me I'd say" she removed her hand from his chest and reached out to touch his face, making soft little circles around Aang's face with her thumb.

"What is it then?" he said, leaning into her touch.

Toph stayed quiet, moving her fingers from her husband’s cheeks onto his neck to massage his scalp.

"Toph?"

"I-I" she sighed "I don't know why I woke you up, this could've waited until tomorrow"

"Well, whatever it is I'm up already so..." he smiled, and tightened his grip on her waist ever so slightly as to let her know he was listening.

"Ok, um. Ok. So you know how, like, Izumi right?" Toph started stumbling around her words, which Aang found adorable and made him want to chuckle at his wife, but he knew better than to even try.

"Yes, I do know our godchild" he wasn't surprised when he felt her kick him under the covers.

"Ugh, that's not- Whatever. So. You know how much fun we have with her, right?"

"Of course. She's the only one that plays hide and seek with us! Well, her and Sokka sometimes, but he doesn't count"

"Yeah. And she plays with us and the animals, and at those boring stuffy parties she always creates chaos with us and gives us an excuse to leave early"

"Much to her parents’ disapproval, correct" he agreed smiling, while starting to wonder where this was going, not that he didn't love his goddaughter but it didn't really feel necessary to discuss her in the middle of the night.

"Well... I know.... I know we've... we've like- ugh why is this so hard"

"Toph, honey" Aang touched her face, which was being reflected by the moon making her look ethereal "I love you, even though it's the middle of the night and I'm tired and you woke me up screaming, so whatever it is that you want to tell me-"

"I'm pregnant"

So _that's_ where she was going with the Izumi thing.

They had discussed having children before, of course. Many times. He knew Toph didn't want to rush it and neither did he, he wanted to have as much free time as he could to spend with his kids. They'd even planned what they would name them, how many they wanted, how far apart. They hadn't really started trying though, and they hadn't talked about when they would. But right now, Aang didn't understand why they'd waited at all.

He felt a rush of fulfillment fill him, accompanied by happiness as he let out a teary laugh, and he hadn't even realized he was crying apparently but it made sense because this beautiful, strong, stubborn and smart woman who was the love of his life was carrying _their_ child. Who he would meet in just a couple of months.

"We- we're having a baby?" he finally managed to get out, through his happy tears and giggles, his hand that had previously been on Toph's waist already on her stomach, as her stared at it as if it were pure gold.

"Yeah" Toph smiled at him, her own happy tears escaping, not that she would let Aang tell anyone that later "I found out this morning, but I’ve kind of had a feeling for a while. I just didn't want to tell you until I was sure. We're going to be parents Twinkle Toes!" she laughed, ecstatic.

"We're going to be parents" Aang repeated in a softer tone, his hand still on Toph's stomach, but shifting his gaze onto her face "I love you so much" he whispered before leaning down to kiss her.

They both smiled into the kiss, excitement running through their veins at the thought of their soon to be slightly bigger family.

"Who should we tell first? Oh, I know! We should go to the Fire Nation this weekend and-"

"Twinkles relax, there's no rush" she laughed at him, used to his eager personality.

"I know, you're right. You're right. Kind of want the two of you just for myself for a while" he put his arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer so she could rest her face on his chest.

"Maybe this weekend we can just relax here on the Island, just the three of us" she snuggled up closer to him, listening intently to his strong, excited heartbeat.

"Mmm" he sighed into her hair "the three of us, I could get used to that. Yeah, I already am. You, me and little Bumi- Ouch!"

"I've told you before, we're not naming our child after Bumi!" Toph scoffed.

"I guess we'll see. How about this? We make a bet."

"A bet?"

"Yeah"

"You want to make a bet to determine the name of our child?" he didn't need to look at her face to know she was raising her eyebrows.

"Uuuuuhh.... Yes?"

"Alright. What are the ground rules?"

"Yes! Ok. So, once we decide to start telling people, we have dinner with Sokka, not Suki though, because she could ruin the plan"

"I'm listening..."

"We drop as many hints as we can during dinner without outright telling him. Before dinner we each make an estimate on how long it'll take him to realize, whoever’s guess is the closest gets to name the baby. Deal?"

"Hmmm. It is risky, but I'm willing to bet I know Meathead better than you… so you’re on. Better get ready to lose, loser" she stuck her tongue out at him, making him laugh.

"Ok. Now, to seal the deal, a kiss" he smiled leaning down to meet his wife's expectant lips, and just like that the deal was sealed.

**_ 145 AG _ **

_“I don’t get what her issue is, she’s acting completely insane”_

_“Go easy on your mother Suyin, this was… a big surprise. For the both of us, really. And I’ trying to be understanding but it’s... different for your mom”_

_“Did she have to get up and leave though?”_

_“She’s processing, give her a little time”_

_“She’s all about us living our lives, and experiencing new things but suddenly she's mad because I’m doing what I want?”_

_“She’s not mad you're living your life Su, she's upset because you're living it without her”_

_“What’s that supposed to mean dad? I’m standing right here”_

_“Yes. Visiting. To tell us you got married. Without us there. It’s natural we’re both hurt”_

_“Dad! Come on! It was a spur of the moment thing!”_

_“And I understand that, I just wish your mom and I could’ve been there to see you get married”_

_“Come on, dad. We're planning a ceremony with the whole family later this month. I don't see the big deal is, you and mom got married before having the big lavish party with grandma and grandpa”_

_“Exactly. We eloped because your mom didn't want to be controlled by her parents, because she was feeling suffocated by them. So you doing basically the same thing she did makes her feel like…”_

_“Like I just didn't want her there. Ugh, I didn't even think of it that way”_

_“It’s ok, I know that's not how you and Baatar meant it. Your mom does too, she just needs a little time to cool off”_

_“Baatar calling her ‘mother’ probably didn't help”_

_“No, it did not. Frankly, I'm surprised he's still alive”_

_“Me too, honestly”_

_“I'm glad though, because I can tell he makes you very my little Honey Bear. That's all that really matters”_

_“Think you can convince mom of that?”_

_“I don't have to, she already feels the same way”_

_“You sound very confident”_

_“I am”_

_“How? You're always so sure about everything, like you're both completely in tune with each other or something”_

_“Comes with many years of marriage honey, you'll see”_

_“Yeah.... I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him daddy”_

_“You two will be very happy together, I’m sure of it”_

_“Thanks, dad. It means a lot”_

_“That is, assuming your mom doesn't murder Baatar before you two grow old”_

_“Let’s just hope he learnt his lesson”_

_“You should talk to him, just to be sure”_

_“Trust me, I will”_

** 105 AG **

Aang was starting to feel claustrophobic, which was honestly ridiculous considering he was in a gigantic ballroom with huge open windows and long balconies everywhere.

Even filled with guests and tables, the ballroom was spacious and open. With plenty of room for everyone to dance freely, but right now the Avatar just felt suffocated by the diplomatic representatives, the ogling women, and men, as well as the press.

He was currently holding conversation with a nice enough girl, who was around his age. He didn’t really know what she was saying, he was just trying to think of a way to get away from her. It wasn’t that there was anything particularly unpleasant about her, but Aang simply could not wait to get away, simply because she wasn't _her_.

He scanned the room looking for said girl, who was the only person that managed to make boring formal events such as these fun. He saw Katara chatting with Iroh on one end of the room, then he found Zuko talking to one of the Earth Kingdom dignitaries not far from them, and he saw Suki making conversation with Ty Lee and Mai in the other side of the room. Finally, he found her.

She was standing by the sweets table stealthily stealing her favorite chocolates. He couldn't help but let out a hearty laugh at the scene, it was very her to do something like that, even when there was no reason for her to steal said chocolates, considering they were free for anyone's taking.

"Is something funny?" the girl he was talking to asked, seemingly offended and he tried to remember her name to apologize, but came empty handed.

"No, no. Of course not. Um- sorry but it seems my friend needs me, it was nice talking to you though" he smiled at her with his typical happy go lucky smile, and her annoyance seemed to vanish with him, as she happily waved him goodbye.

While he was making his way to Toph he could tell she had already 'seen' him coming and decided to wait for him by the desserts. Popping bonbons into her mouth like they were Fire Flakes, and he could only assume she tried to do so discreetly, though clearly failing as some people were staring.

He couldn't help but take the opportunity to admire how beautiful she looked. The party was at the Fire Nation, so she’d decided to forgo certain formalities, such as make up and the intricate hair dos she usually wore for parties in the Earth Kingdom. Instead she was wearing a ponytail, with two strands deliberately framing her face, and completely forgoing makeup. He felt bad for the other girls at the party, since he didn’t think anyone else measured up to how beautiful Toph was, not in his eyes at least.

"Hey" he smiled at her when he finally reached his destination, grabbing a couple of chocolates from the sweets' table himself.

"Done flirting so early in the evening?" she teased, making him roll his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not flirting with them! They all just want to talk to me because I'm the Avatar and I can't just ignore them. _That_ would be _rude_!" now it was Toph's turn to roll her eyes.

"Oh, so they're throwing themselves at you is what you're saying?"

"Wha- No- Huh- I did _not_ say that!"

"Jeez, relax Twinkle Toes. I'm joking" Toph laughed, eating a handful of chocolates at once "I don't know what the big deal is, you should be flirting with them. You know, enjoy your fame and whatnot" Aang frowned.

"That's not really me. You know that"

"Yeah, yeah whatever don't get into a mood Twinkles, this party is boring as hell and you're my only hope to actually have fun"

"Yeah it is pretty boring, isn't it? Especially for a Fire Nation party. Too bad Sokka isn't here, he would turn this bore into a show in a minute"

"Hey, watch it!” she elbowed him on his ribs “That hurts my feelings, you know. You don't think I can do that too?"

"Well, I mean, any party I'm at with you is already ten times better than one where you're not at" he told her sincerely making her blush, and giving her a soft smile "So I know you can more than do that too, but well, you can do it for me. It's all the other people I worry about, you know? Avatar and all, gotta worry about the masses" he joked, clearing his throat lightly.

"Whatever Twinkle Toes" she rolled her eyes "Let's go outside and try to sneak into the stables or something I'm bored"

"Sure" he said already going to follow her into one of the alcoves, when he heard the music playing "Wait-wait-wait-wait. Let's dance first" Toph groaned in response, unsurprisingly. "Come on, please? Pretty please? Just one dance Toph"

"Ugh fine, but just one!" she pointed her finger at him, jabbing him in the chest with it. She hated how she caved in to him every time "I mean it Baldy! One! That's it!"

"Sure, sure! Just one Sifu Toph. I promise" he laughed, grabbing her hand gently and leading her to the dance floor.

He twirled her around, making her laugh and getting them more than a couple of looks, not that they cared. His free hand ghosted over the small of her back, just barely touching her, yet somehow his whole body felt like it was tingling with fire. It usually did when he was close to her.

"You know I'm not a porcelain doll, right Twinkles?" Toph jabbed at him, rolling her eyes. He always did the same thing when they danced, it was like he was afraid she would break if he touched her.

"How could I not Master Toph Beifong, I would have to be an idiot" he smiled at her, pressing his hand more firmly against her back, and bringing her closer. Her head resting against his chest, directly under his chin, reminding her once again how much he’d really grown up since they were kids.

He wondered if she was listening to his heartbeat, or if there were too many people around for her to tell just how much being near her affected him. He often thought about how she’d react if she found out how he felt.

He had been thinking about it more and more lately, telling her how he felt. Katara and Zuko weren't really helping, telling him he should just come out with it and do it. They just didn't understand Toph like he did. If he said something and she didn't feel the same... It wouldn't be how it'd been back when he was just a kid with an unrequited crush on Katara. Not only was Katara much gentler than Toph, but his feelings back then paled in comparison to his feelings now. If Toph rejected him it would shatter him.

Yet, he'd also been getting the feeling as of late, that maybe his feelings actually were returned. Moments like this, dancing with her, holding her so close to him, it felt _so_ _right_. So right that he was sure it couldn't be a one-sided thing.

He could see the faintest of blushes in her cheeks and she was wearing a smile that seemed reserved for him, not like her usual sarcastic ones, or the smile she’d get after successfully pranking someone. This smile seemed to only come out when it was just the two of them, and though he loved all her smiles, this one was by far his favorite.

He liked to think it meant his feelings weren’t unrequited, but there was always that fear that she just acted like that with him because they were best friends, and best friends acted differently with each other than they did with everyone else. Right?

All he knew was he couldn’t risk it. Not yet, at least. He couldn't be wrong about this, he had to be absolutely sure about how she felt before telling her. Even if it meant waiting years, because he would wait a lifetime for Toph Beifong.

He stared down at her, and she inched even closer to him, her nose nuzzling his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. Fitting there perfectly. Like they were two parts of a puzzle. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"This is nice"

"See" Aang smiled "dancing is fun, we should do it more often"

"Hm. Maybe” she sighed, content “We can dance to one more song, but that's it. After that we're going over to that chocolate fountain and we're going to 'accidentally' spill melted chocolate on the pompous asses that keep talking about their daughters like they're property to be sold"

Aang couldn't help but laugh. That sounded perfect, and he told her as much.

**_ 133 AG _ **

_“Mom? Dad? Is everything ok?"_

_“Sit down Bumi”_

_“What's this about?”_

_“Are you seriously asking us that right now?”_

_“Yes? And what's wrong with your faces?”_

_“There is nothing wrong with our faces Bumi Beifong”_

_“Uh... Did I… do something?”_

_“I don't know, did you?”_

_“I don't... think so?”_

_“That's not really an answer, is it Bumi?”_

_“Toph. Maybe it's better if we just ask-”_

_“He'll just deny it Aang”_

_“Ok, you two are starting to freak me out”_

_“You're_ _freaked out? Hear that Twinkle Toes? He’s freaked out. That's rich”_

_“I'm just like… so completely lost here”_

_“Ok, this is ridiculous Toph. Bumi, one of the Acolytes found drugs under your bed. Want to explain?”_

_“I-”_

_“Oh, I bet he wants to explain! Explain how, despite all the freedom we give him, he still just has to go and do stupid shit-”_

_“Toph, please-”_

_“I mean seriously, with all the things that we let you do, you had to go and start doing DRUGS?! DRUGS!? Do you WANT to die?”_

_“Mom! I'm not doing drugs!”_

_“Oh, yeah!?”_

_“YES! I-”_

_“Because those were no light drugs either, I mean if it was weed, whatever your dad and I smoke that all the time-”_

_“Toph-”_

_“But pills, and powders and Spirits I don't even know what else”_

_“Mom! Stop! I'm helping one of my friends get clean, ok!?”_

_“....”_

_"What?"_

_“Wait, let him speak”_

_“I was just holding it until I found someplace to get rid of it because when I tried to flush the stash it just got stuck and Su almost caught me”_

_“....”_

_“....”_

_“YES! I told you there was a reasonable explanation, I knew we didn’t raise a criminal!”_

_“Oh, shut it Twinkle Toes, I'm still pissed. Why didn’t you just say so?”_

_“Because he doesn't want anyone to know, so please don't make me tell you who it is”_

_“Of course we wo-”_

_“I literally don't give a fuck Bumi”_

_“Well, that’s one way of putting it”_

_“As long as you aren't the druggie, I’m good. I just don't want you to be an addict, I've met some and just… no. No drugs for you. Pretty much everything else, short of prostitution, is on. The. Table.”_

_“Well, of course, violence and murder isn't. Because we're all pacifists here. Right, honey?”_

_“....”_

_“Sure Twinkle Toes, whatever helps you sleep at night”_

_“Wait, mom. You can literally tell when I'm lying, why didn't you want to just ask me?”_

_“Not gonna lie, I confused you with Gya for a second. She’s the one usually getting into trouble, and she can always throw me off, that girl is a really good liar”_

_“Well, now I feel worse. So that's great”_

_“Don’t feel bad about that! Being a good liar is a bad thing! Only your mom can make that sound like an accomplishment”_

_“It is though, I’m basically a human lie detector, getting something past me is pretty awesome”_

_“I just can't believe you guys actually thought I was doing drugs. What the hell?”_

_“Ah cheer up bud! It's not that bad!”_

_“Yeah, my parents thought I did drugs all the time!”_

_“They did? I didn’t know that”_

_“Oh yeah, big time, funny thing is the one time that- actually, I’ll tell you later Baldy”_

_“Wait, that reminds me, you guys smoke weed?”_

_“....”_

_“....”_

_“Anyways, Twinkles Junior, I think you should go to bed, it's been a tiring evening”_

_“It's 5 pm...”_

_“Yes I know, aren't you tired? Aren't you so tired Twinkles?”_

_“Oh, yes. I'm definitely going to need at least a nap right now”_

_“I'm not letting this go! You can run but we still live in the same house!”_

** 120 AG **

“I’ve missed this” Sokka sighed contently, leaning further back into Appa’s saddle.

“So you’ve said…” Katara rolled her eyes at her brother “multiple times this week, I might add”

“It’s just, it’s just us three, you know? Just hanging out, flying on Appa. No kids. No job. No responsibility. Just me, my sister, my best friend and complete and total silence”

Aang had gone on a short diplomatic trip to the Southern Water Tribe, knowing his wife wouldn’t want to come with him he’d asked Sokka along, who in turn decided to invite Katara and make it a ‘family trip’. They’d spent little over a week in the Southern Pole, and Sokka had spent the majority of it relaxing while Katara helped Aang resolve some of the issues the Tribe was having with their Northern sister.

Not that they minded, they also used whatever free time they had there to enjoy the Southern Pole. Aang even convinced them both to have a penguin sledding race with him and some of the kids of the Tribe. But even though they both seemed antsy to get back to the Fire Nation, where their significant others and children currently were, Sokka was in no rush to return home.

“Well, I miss Toph” Aang moped “And the kids”

“Yeah, I miss Zuko and the girls so much, though it was really nice to spend time with dad”

“Yeah, yeah. It’d be better if _everyone_ was here but it’s just us… and most importantly _no_ _kids_. Which means no crying, no vomiting, no yelling, or having to stay alert at absolutely all times so that no one accidentally dies. That’s what I call life”

“I don’t know… I guess I get the no crying or vomiting part, but I really miss their tiny little faces and hands and Gya just started Airbending too! I hope she isn’t driving Toph _too_ nuts with that”

“See” Katara punched Sokka’s arm “You have no room to complain Sokka. You have one kid, Aang has four already, if I was going to hear anyone bitch about how hard having kids is, it would have to be coming from him. But he’s not complaining, and neither am I, so shut it”

“I don’t know how you do it Aang. Four kids. I can barely handle Kyoshi!”

“I don’t know, they’re all very well behaved” Katara scoffed and Sokka tried to hide a laugh “ _Why_ are you guys doing that?”

“I’m sorry Aang” Katara started “You know I love my little nephews and nieces, but they are as mischievous as you and Toph were as kids, if not more”

“Tenzin and Lin are barely even walking! And sure Bumi and Gya like to have a little too much fun sometimes, as most Airbenders do, but that’s all it is! Just, having a little fun”

“Ok, bud, whatever you say” Sokka mocked him.

“I mean it! They know what they can and can’t do, and they know there are places where they have to act calmer than usual, Toph is even teaching them etiquette now” he said proudly.

“Hm, I guess they are pretty well behaved in public” Sokka scratched his chin.

“See? It’s all about balance. I’d know because-”

“You’re the Avatar” Sokka and Katara said in unison, rolling their eyes.

“Exactly” he smiled, self-satisfied.

“I guess you’re mostly right, they act reckless when it’s just us but they are very put together at formal events” Katara nodded “I remember Bumi at Izumi’s birthday last year, he acted like such a big boy it was adorable”

“It was a real life saver for me” Sokka added, thinking back to the party “Everyone was either fanning over Izumi or cooing after him which made Suki infinitely happy since no one was trying to pet her pregnant belly”

“I think you meant rub” Katara corrected her brother, who shook his head in denial.

“No I didn’t. How do you guys do that anyway?” Sokka asked Aang, mostly to change the subject, but also out of curiosity.

“Well, that time Toph told him that if he just copied everything Zuko did all night she’d let him have ice cream for dinner the next day”

“Yeah, that’d explain it” he nodded pensively.

“Hey, I get it. Sometimes you just have to bribe your kids. One time we had to promise Kya we would let her ride on Druk with Zuko, just so she’d eat at least something at the Earth Ambassador’s house” she shook her head, clearly annoyed.

“Kya is one picky eater” Aang agreed, knowing the kid barely ever ate anything.

“Remember when she tried Aang’s food and spit it right out” Sokka laughed “Oh, I love my niece” he said fondly.

“I, personally, take it as a testament to how much she loves me”

“She did love you enough to try it, that’s more I can say for Sokka’s fish stew” Katara giggled.

“Hey!” he was no longer amused “If she’d tried it she would’ve loved it, ok!?”

“I’m glad none of my kids are picky eaters, so far at least. I don’t know how you manage to put up with it” Aang praised Katara.

“By eating lot of spaghetti, mostly” she responded. She at least counted herself lucky for having the palace’s cook and staff so she never had to go out of her way to make two meals, but it still annoyed her that her daughter wouldn’t eat anything.

It got especially bad when they had to eat over at someone else’s house, or even worse if it was at a formal event. She’d never had that problem with Izumi, who was a very easy and well behaved child. The two little girls couldn’t have been more different from one another, and that was only intensified by the fact that they bended opposite elements, much like their parents.

It’d been quite a shock for her and Zuko to find out that Izumi, their calm, peacemaker daughter was a Firebender while Kya, their prankster and hot-tempered child turned out to be a Waterbender. Though, in retrospect, they probably should have seen something of the sort happening.

“As long as Kyoshi eats meat, I’m good” Sokka interjected, not really caring if his daughter was a picky eater as long as she enjoyed meat as much as he did.

“Oh! That reminds me” Katara jumped up “Apparently Izumi wants to become a vegetarian now”

“WHAT?!”

“No way! That’s great!” Aang grinned.

“Yep” she smiled “Apparently her Uncle Aang inspired her and she doesn’t want to, and I quote, ‘eat her animal friends’. She even cried thinking about it, so I’m pretty sure she’s serious”

“That’s just so sad” Sokka complained “No meat? I think I may cry”

Katara and Aang shared a look and rolled their eyes, already used to Sokka’s antics.

“Well, when we get to the Fire Palace I can cook something for her to eat then, I could even leave some new vegetarian recipes I’ve been trying out, she’ll love them”

“That actually sounds great! I don’t know any vegetarian meals, unless you count spaghetti, and the chefs are great with Fire Nation foods, but everything else… not so much”

“Didn’t Toph turn vegetarian too? What is happening to the world?” Sokka lamented, making the other two roll their eyes again.

“Not really” Aang explained “She just doesn’t eat meat around the kids anymore”

It had been a struggle at first to decide how they would raise their children, trying to come up with a compromise that included as much as both of their cultures as possible. Though it’d been hard, especially considering how contradictory Air Nation and Earth Kingdom culture was. But they’d made it work.

Toph had been very accommodating, knowing how important it was for him to pass on his dying culture but Aang had insisted it was essential for their children to have a little bit of both their nations. In the end one of the biggest things they’d settled on was on raising the kids as vegetarian, giving them the choice to choose for themselves later on if they wanted to change that or not.

It hadn’t been very hard at first, but as soon as Bumi started to understand what being a vegetarian meant he started questioning why, and _how_ , his mom could eat animals. After trying to explain it to him for the third time, Toph decided it was easier to avoid eating meat in front of him and the other kids.

“I mean, you guys spend most of your time with them, therefore she is basically a vegetarian!” Sokka exclaimed as if he’d made the discovery of the century.

“That’s not really how it works Sokka” Aang chuckled “She still eats all sorts of meat when we go out, and trust me, she doesn’t hold back at all” he smiled thinking about his wife stuffing her mouth with chicken, almost moaning in pleasure, and the strange looks they’d get from strangers because of it.

“Well, at least one thing’s still right with the world”

“You know she’s been with the kids for a week, we should take her out to dinner so she can eat a nice Fire Nation barbecue” Katara suggested “There’s this new place I’m sure she’ll love, it has every meat imaginable, I already went with Sokka and he almost married the place”

“At least I can appreciate some nice ribs, Katara!” he snapped, making Aang and Katara giggle “But, we for sure _have_ to go to dinner once in the Fire Nation, without the kids of course-”

“Yes Sokka, we’re aware you hate children”

“I don’t hate them! Kyoshi is the love of my life, but even I get tired you know! Before this trip, who do you think stayed up all night with her? Suki’s been so busy, I’ve just been trying to make things easier for her” he sighed.

“Hey, we know buddy” Aang reassured him “We’re just teasing you, we know once it actually comes to it you’re the most overbearing parent of us all” he laughed with Katara.

“What?! No, I’m not! Katara is obviously the most overbearing one! She’s _Katara_!”

“Please, before we left Suki had to literally rip Kyoshi from your arms. I didn’t think anyone could have you as whipped as Suki did, and then Kyoshi came and proved me wrong” Katara jabbed him on the side.

“Whatever” Sokka grumbled.

Truth was, he actually missed Suki and Kyoshi like crazy through most of the trip. But there was also a part of him that was so happy to actually sleep, and do things that weren’t working or feeding a baby, and he’d decided to just focus on that and enjoy his time off with his dad, his little sister and his sort of adopted little brother.

He knew Suki was probably having fun with Kyoshi at the Fire Palace, especially since she hadn’t had much of a chance to be alone with her the last couple of months. And maybe Katara and Aang were right, he was kind of an overbearing parent. But who could blame him? His daughter was amazing! When she wasn’t crying, of course.

“Anyways, we really should go to dinner so Toph can eat real food and most importantly so _I_ can eat some ribs. I miss cow’s meat” Sokka said.

“It’s been like a week” Katara scoffed.

“And a _half_ ”

“Tui and La” she shook her head “We should, but maybe not tonight. We should _all_ spend time together tonight, kids included. Maybe tomorrow, though”

“Sounds good to me! I _have_ missed Kyoshi a lot. Her fat little baby fingers, and her adorable blue eyes. I would go as far as saying I even miss her crying at night a little!” he pouted “So sure, tomorrow’s fine”

“It’s always fun for us to all be together, we don’t get to do it enough” Katara smiled, she didn’t get to see her whole family all that much with how busy she was in the Fire Nation, though she and Zuko saw Aang quite a bit, and she knew Sokka, Toph, Aang and Suki saw each other a lot in Republic City, but it was rare when they managed to _all_ be together in the same place.

This time was by a mere fluke of luck. After Sokka had invited Katara to tag along with them to the South Pole, Toph had decided to take the opportunity to visit Zuko and the girls at the Palace. And just as they were about to leave Suki had gotten time off work, so she decided to tag along with Toph, obviously bringing Kyoshi with her.

“It really is, I wish we got to see each other more. I have missed everyone like crazy, especially Toph and the kids” he had a dopey smile on his face just thinking about seeing them again. He couldn’t wait to hug them all.

“Yeah, I can’t wait so see Suki and kiss her. Man, I missed her”

“More than you missed eating ribs?” Katara laughed at her brother.

“Shut up Katara, I’m more than just my appetite, you know?” Katara raised her hands as if to say sorry, though she was still chuckling.

“I’m just saying. That place has some really good food too, so I wouldn’t blame you if you did” she teased, Aang chuckling at the siblings’ childish fight.

“I know what you’re doing Katara, and it won’t work!”

“What is that, then?” she played coy.

“You’re baiting me into saying I love food more than Suki, you do this all the time! I won’t fall for it!”

“Please, I already have enough ammunition from you complaining like a little wittle baby about your responsibilities the whole trip"

“You wouldn’t! You _know_ I wasn’t being serious!”

“I guess I can keep that one under my sleeve” she grinned at him.

“Come on Katara, stop torturing the poor guy” Aang laughed.

“What Aang said!”

“Whatever, I wish we’d get home already”

“Me too, I keep picturing those delicious ribs, with a stake on the side” Sokka practically salivated just thinking about it.

“Now, don’t tease him Katara” trying to keep the peace, even if their dumb arguments made him laugh out of the sheer ridiculousness.

“Boring” she stuck her tongue out at Aang, before turning to Sokka “You can’t seriously have ribs with a _side_ of _stake_ , do you _want_ to die young?”

“Come on, Katara! It’s delicious! Live a little!”

“Yeah, I can find ways to live other than through food” she emphasized.

“What are _you_ going to order, then?”

“Probably stake with a side of salad”

“They serve salad? Gross, but hey, I guess that’s good for you buddy!” he told Aang.

“I was actually thinking I’d just babysit the children tomorrow while you guys go out” he said, not really wanting to go to a place that majorly served dead animals, but mostly because he wanted to spend time with the kids.

“What? No! You have to come! It has to be the six of us! Team Avatar!” Sokka cried out.

“Yeah Aang, there are people at the palace to take care of the kids while we’re gone, we'll only be gone a couple of hours anyway”

“I don’t know…” he rubbed his neck “I feel like I already spent so much time apart from them. And it’s been like, six months since I last saw Izumi and Kya. Also, we all know Kyoshi isn’t great with strangers, remember that babysitter you two hired-”

“We don’t talk about it Aang” Sokka warned.

“Sorry”

“Aang, you have to go with us! It’s just one night. You’ll have the entire day to spend acting like child, plus like a weeks’ worth of days and nights to spend time with the whole family” Katara tried to convince him.

“I don’t know…”

“Come on, _Avatar_. Your _lovely_ _wife_ wouldn’t want you to miss out”

“I don’t think she’d mind that much, really. But if it’s important to you guys, I’ll go to the restaurant of death”

“That’s the spirit buddy!” Sokka punched him in the arm, grinning from ear to ear.

Their conversation strayed, but as they neared the Fire Nation more and more one topic was still gnawing away at Aang. He just wasn’t sure how to bring it up naturally, and the more he thought about it the less he knew how to broach the subject.

“So now we have a cat” he heard Sokka finish a story he’s sure he’s already told twice at least, and he just blurted it out.

“Have you two thought of having more kids?”

Katara and Sokka looked at him, both raising their eyebrows questioningly.

“That came out of nowhere” Katara commented.

“Sorry, I didn’t know how to bring it up, but have you?” he fidgeted with Appa’s reins.

“Zuko and I do think we want one more, but not quite yet. We’re not really sure, Izumi was really easy but Kya is proving to be a challenge so we want to give it more time before making a decision” Katara appeased him, though still giving him an inquisitive look

“Suki and I are sort of going with the flow. But we for sure want Kyoshi to have a sibling. Don’t want her to be an only child and turn out a brat like Toph” he laughed “No offense Aang” he added as an afterthought.

“None taken… I think?”

“Please don’t tell Toph I said that”

“Why would you ask me that? You know I can’t lie to her!”

“Aang, I swear if you tell her-”

“Stop it you two. I swear, you’re both fathers yet you still act like children” Katara interrupted, and Aang had to stop a snort at the irony “Now, Aang, why are you asking?”

“I just, I think I want more kids, you know?” Katara and Sokka nodded, listening attentively “but I don’t know how to bring it up to Toph, I mean the twins already had a difficult birth and I don’t want to put her through that again but I can’t help thinking about having more little ones running around Air Temple Island” he sighed.

“Haven’t you talked to her about this?” Katara moved so she’d be closer to him “I mean the only one who can really know what she wants is her”

“I know that! Of course I know that!” he snapped, then shut his eyes “Sorry. I just don’t want to ask her to go through that again, it’s her body and in the end she’s the super-powered one that goes through the birthing process”

“Aang, buddy. First of all, I don’t know why you would want more children you literally have like a million kids already-”

“They’re just four-”

“Sh, sh, sh! I’m talking!” Sokka silenced him “ _Second_ of all, just talk to Toph! Worst case scenario she kicks your butt, and she already does that all the time, so what have you got to lose?”

“Sokka” Katara went to tell him off, already rolling her eyes.

“No, wait. He’s right” Aang nodded.

“Seriously? You're going to listen to _Sokka_? Damn, have I lost my touch?”

“Nah, sis. I’m just very wise” he pretended to stroke his imaginary beard.

“Oh, grow up” she elbowed him.

“‘Never grow up’ Katara, that’s how the saying goes, and what the saying says, _I_ _do_ ” he joked, making Aang laugh.

“Good luck, Kyoshi” she mumbled under her breath.

**_ 161 AG _ **

_“You’re not going to believe this Toph”_

_“Not going to believe what Twinkles? That you’ve found yet another excuse to get out of our race?”_

_“What? No. We’re racing. And I’m winning, because for your information I’ve been practicing, and you’re not allowed to use Earthbending to trip me. No bending allowed”_

_“I’ve told you a million times, I didn’t trip you!”_

_“Agree to disagree. Anyways what I was actually talking about was that we just got a letter from Zuko and Katara, they want to meet up in Ember Island next month, and Sokka and Suki are going to be there too!”_

_“That doesn’t sound awful, I could use a break from Air Temple Island. Don’t tell Tenzin but if I have to hear Jinora fighting with Ikki one more time I will literally drop dead”_

_“Oh please, our kids fought so much more than those two do. Do you remember the food fight at the Earth King’s palace?”_

_“Holy shit do I remember that, how could anyone forget? Our kids really experienced life”_

_“Remember how Tenzin kept trying to keep everyone calm?”_

_“And then he lost it and went ballistic, obliterating all his siblings. Now that was a sight to see, I was so proud”_

_“See? Our grandkids aren’t that bad”_

_“That’s just because they’re still toddlers, I get the feeling they’ll get worse once they grow up”_

_“Probably true”_

_“Should we move out? Like just… Go to some remote island and only stop by to visit?”_

_“I’ve thought about it”_

_“You have? You keep surprising me, Old Man”_

_“I’ve just thought about it a couple of times. We have a lot of free time lately, and even when there’s work-”_

_“It’s mostly out of Republic City”_

_“Yes, and I think it’d be nice to maybe live in the Western Air Temple”_

_“Mmm, yes. Complete peace and quiet. Absolutely no one else around”_

_“No kids fighting”_

_“No kids crying”_

_“No Lin and Tenzin fighting”_

_“They’ll never stop, will they?”_

_“Nope”_

_“It sounds nice though, just a nice quiet life”_

_“It sounds more than nice”_

_“But we could never”_

_“No, because unfortunately you made me weak and I don’t want to be away from my children for a long period of time”_

_“I get what you mean. Even with all the kids in Republic City and only Su off living in Zaofu it’s hard. We should go visit her and the kids after we go to Ember Island”_

_“Let’s. I miss them”_

_“We should travel more, you know? Like, in general”_

_“You think?”_

_“Yeah, yeah. I mean, we don’t have to travel all the time, but I feel like we haven’t really taken time to just go off by ourselves for a while, not unless it was a halfway stop during a work related trip or anything like that”_

_“Shit, you’re right Twinkles. Is this what giving up feels like?”_

_“Don’t be crazy, we haven’t given up. We just sort of settled into domestic life, but we can leave anytime we want”_

_“The kids are all grown up… Hell most of them have their own kids. We really should travel more, maybe after Zaofu we can just… wander around the Earth Kingdom for a while, no destination”_

_“Sounds like a plan. Maybe we can go to the Swamp”_

_“Spooky. I like it”_

_“And then just… Go from there”_

_“Perfect. No plans. No maps. Just you, me and Appa going wherever”_

_“I love it”_

_“…”_

_“…”_

_“But, just to be clear we are coming back”_

_“Of course, we’re not missing any birthdays or important events”_

_“Ugh, why’d you say that? Now you reminded me that Pema’s birthday is next week. I never know what to get her, I don’t understand her at all”_

_“Don’t worry I’ll get her something from the both of us”_

_“Ugh, she’s going to think I don’t like her”_

_“She already thinks that Toph”_

_“I know! But I do like her! Not like Baatar, I don’t like Baatar”_

_“Honestly you have to let that go honey”_

_“He still calls me mother! It’s weird Aang!”_

_“Ok, ok. Sore subject, moving on”_

_“I may not get Pema, but I do like her!”_

_“I know. I’ve told you, she just feels a little insecure because it’s pretty clear how well you and Kyoshi get along”_

_“I can’t help it! We’ve known Kyoshi basically her whole life! Same with Lu Ten! Of course I get along with them better! It’s not a favorites thing. Though if it was-”_

_“Baatar would be last? I know, you’ve mentioned it, oh I don’t know, once or twice”_

_“Shut up, Baldy. You don’t help either you know, being all perfect father-in-law and whatever. I hate it”_

_“I told you I can help you!”_

_“I don’t need you to help me, I need you to be worse so that we can both be on equal standing”_

_“I can’t just shut my charm off Toph! I’m very likeable, I can’t help it”_

_“Well, try! Pema’s walking over here, say something passive aggressive!”_

_“No! Why?”_

_“So that we can bitch about you later! That way we can bond!”_

_“I can’t do that! Go bully Tenzin into doing something stupid or something”_

_“Holy shit Twinkles! You’re a genius, I love you so much”_

_“Please just don’t break up our son’s marriage”_

_“I know what I’m doing Twinkle Toes. Do you not know who you’re talking to?”_

_“I do, that’s why I’m explicitly asking”_

_“Well, fuck you too”_

_“I’m kidding! You’ll do great, I know so. Even if I don’t understand your plan at all”_

_“I’ll explain it to your beautiful little airhead. Pema and I have literally nothing in common, but the only times we do have something in common is when someone is doing something stupid-”_

_“Or you know, the fact you’re both moms”_

_“Do you want to hear my plan or not?”_

_“Sorry, continue my lady”_

_“Thank you. So I’ll just goad Tenzin into doing something stupid sometime this week, so Pema and I can bond over it and she won’t think that I hate her on her birthday”_

_“I don’t see why you need to do all that”_

_“You just don’t get it”_

_“Why do you want her to like you anyways?”_

_“She’s the mother of two of our grandkids, she’s family”_

_“So is-”_

_“If you say Baatar, I will divorce you”_

_“You know what? I still think you could just try to be nicer, but I support you. And I want to see how this plays out”_

_“It’ll play out great, because I’m me and I'm great"_

_“Greatest Earthbender in the World”_

_“Exactly”_

_“And also the greatest wife, and mother, and grandmother “_

_“Wow, you’re really not going to add mother-in-law in there?”_

_“Hey, we all have shortcomings, that’s life!”_

_“Ugh, fuck you Twinkle Toes, I’ll show you shortcomings. I’m the greatest at everything and don’t you forget it. Hey Pema!”_

** 103 AG **

“AGH!” Aang grunted as he was thrown across the floor for the fourth time that morning.

“Ok, seriously is something going on? At first I thought you were letting me win but I’m barely even trying anymore” Zuko asked his friend, concerned. He offered Aang his hand to help him up, and the younger boy accepted eagerly.

“I don’t know, I’m just distracted I guess” he scratched his head, avoiding Zuko’s gaze.

“Something on your mind?”

“I- Well- I mean yeah, I guess. I don’t know” Aang muttered halfheartedly, truth was he really didn’t know what was going on with him. He had just been completely unable to focus since he left the Earth Kingdom last week to come visit Zuko, with Katara in tow.

“Is it something to do with…?” Zuko asked, wondering if the Avatar still harbored any feelings for Katara and if perhaps his new fledging relationship with the girl had anything to do with his current mood.

“Huh?” Aang asked, not quite catching what Zuko meant. The older boy raised his eyebrows, trying to silently communicate with him so he wouldn’t be forced to actually say it. “Oh! Oh, no! I’ve been over Katara for a long time, this has nothing to do with you two, of that much I’m sure”

“Well, you know what my uncle would say. There’s nothing that tea can’t solve. Let’s go get some and maybe we can figure out what’s gotten into you” he offered, extending his arm towards the palace so Aang would follow him.

“Yeah, I could go for some of your Uncle’s tea right now, but I guess yours will have to do until I go back to the Earth Kingdom” Aang replied, going after Zuko.

Zuko’s ears perked at that, as they started walking towards the Palace’s kitchen.

“I thought you were going back to oversee Republic City for a while after your visit?”

“Yeah, but Toph wanted me to go get her from her parents’ first, we just dropped her off there before coming here with Katara. She wants to spend some time with them, but she says if she’s there for longer than a month she will ‘literally rip my eyes out of my skull’ so” he chuckled remembering the adorable face she made when threatening him with bodily harm if he left her in Gaoling for too long.

Zuko looked at Aang’s face and saw a faint blush, and he started to wonder if maybe his best friend did harbor a crush on someone, even if it wasn’t on the girl he’d initially assumed. He decided to tread carefully, having a feeling that even if he was right, Aang hadn't even realized it yet.

“I remember Katara mentioning something about that now that you mention it. You two stayed over at the Beifong’s one night before coming here, right?” he side eyed his friend, as they entered the kitchen and saw the boy blush even more.

“Uh yeah, why? What did Katara say?”

“Nothing much, just mentioned you guys stayed a night there. Why? Is there anything she should’ve mentioned?”

As Aang opened his mouth to reply one of the Palace’s cooks came over to serve them.

“Your Majesty. Avatar Aang. A pleasure, as always. Is there anything we can offer you? To eat? Or to drink, perhaps?”

“Yes, we would like some jasmine tea if that’s ok?”

“Of course, Fire Lord Zuko”

“Thank you, Lang. We’ll be right in the dining room”

Lang bows down to them, and Zuko resist the urge to laugh at Aang’s uncomfortable expression while they go into the dining room. It was clear that even after all these years the Avatar was still very much the same.

“So, you were saying? Did something happen at the Beifong State? Maybe that’s why you’re distracted” Zuko inquired again.

“No, no way” Aang shook his head rapidly “I mean… It was kind of awkward. And then it was just weird” he scratched his head “But then Toph just saved it by being herself, and yeah” he shrugged.

“Ok, that made zero sense. I’m going to need you to be a little more coherent than that”

“Fine” Aang sighed “It really _was_ nothing! It’s just… Mr. and Mrs. Beifong were acting really nice. Like, _really_ nice” he looked at Zuko as if that was supposed to mean anything to him.

“Ok… They’ve been really nice to you pretty much since you ended the war, so I don-”

“That’s not all” he sighed again, rubbing his hands against his eyes “So, they were acting _extremely_ accommodating, you know, and I was like, ‘this is great!’ But Toph didn’t seem to think so, and every time her parents talked to me she would immediately scowl, and Katara would start giggling, for some reason? I didn’t get why… At first, anyway” he gulped.

“Well? What was it?” he asked already done with the melodrama.

“Ok, so we sit down for dinner, everything is going fine and then Mr. Beifong mentions how Toph is turning 16 next year”

“Oh” comprehension seeped into his expression.

“I see you can tell where this is going”

“I’ve got an idea…”

“Well, then Toph starts fighting him saying that he can stop right there and that she’s told him a million times that just because she’ll be of age doesn’t mean she’s going to get married. But then… her mom says- well she says, that just because Toph doesn’t want to get married yet doesn’t mean that she can’t start ‘courting’. Which made Toph just as angry, but before she could even say anything… Mrs. Beifong… Um…”

“Spirits, Aang. Just say it. It’s just me”

“She said that Toph should move back to Gaoling to start courting! Can you believe that! I mean, it’s Toph! Like she would ever do that. And I’m just waiting for Toph to go off on them-”

“You’re telling me she didn’t?” he was confused, as that seemed pretty out of character for her.

“No!” he threw his hands into the air “She laughed and told them _we_ were dating! And Katara started giggling and then her parents were _so_ happy! Ecstatic, even! And I didn’t even know what to say, but I just went along with it because I’m pretty sure that it was just to get them off her back?”

Zuko was pretty sure he knew exactly what had thrown his friend off his game by now, but he had to help Aang get there too.

“Yes, that makes sense”

“Yeah…But, like. I’m confused” he scratched his head again.

“Why’s that?”

“I… don’t know?” he avoided Zuko’s gaze.

“Well, that’s clearly a lie” Aang hung his head “Are you confused about why she would say it was you instead of making up some random boy?”

“No. I’m pretty sure she did that because she knew her parents like me, not sure why though”

“Pretty sure it has a lot to do with you being the Avatar” Zuko scoffed.

“Oh, yeah… That makes sense”

“So. Were you confused because maybe… you see Toph as a sister?” he decided to test the waters with a little of reverse psychology.

“What? No!”

“That was a quick response”

“No it wasn’t! It was an appropriately timed response!” Aang flushed “Toph’s a friend. I don’t see any of you as my siblings” he continued to dig his hole deeper.

“I’ll be sure to tell Katara and Sokka that” Zuko smirked.

“….Ok, so maybe that was kind of a lie”

“Hm, you don’t say” he raised his brows sarcastically “Any clue about why you were confused yet?”

“I guess… It’s stupid” he shook his head.

“Aang, come on. We don’t have all day”

“When she said it… there was this moment…” he trailed off, his brows furrowing as he looked out into space.

Zuko couldn’t even begin to guess what was going through the kid’s mind, though he guessed his friend wasn’t really a kid anymore. It was hard to realize considering the childlike demeanor he constantly exuded.

“This moment… of what? What happened?”

“I don’t really understand it but it was like, when she said it I felt like a… pull? In my stomach, and then I just felt relaxed and happy, and then disappointed” he looked at Zuko with wide, puppy-like eyes, begging him to help him understand.

“Come on, you’re a big boy Aang, you don’t need me to explain what that feeling was, do you?”

“Yes!” he gestured wildly “I do!”

Zuko sighed, pinching his nose.

“Aang, what do you think it was? Because at the end of the day, only you can answer that question” he tried being patient with his friend, even if he wasn’t making it particularly easy to be so.

“I-I guess” he blushed “I sort of wished it was true, maybe. But, this is Toph we’re talking about. I can’t like her! So, that can’t be it”

“Why can’t you like her?”

“Because! She’s Toph!” he exclaimed, as if that made it clear.

“So? She’s one of your best friends, you spend most of your time with her, and you both have a really weird sense of humor. If you ask me, I’m surprised you used to have a crush on Katara instead of Toph”

“Can you please stop bringing that up? It’s _so embarrassing_ ” Aang blushed again, covering his eyes in embarrassment.

“That’s why it’s funny!”

“Zuko, I’m serious” he stared at Zuko, trying to get him to understand “I can’t like Toph. She’s too important to me”

Zuko looked at Aang, and realized how conflicted he seemed. And he understood why, having been in his shoes not too long ago, with Katara. He’d been afraid of rejection, but more than just that, he’d been scared to lose one of his closest friends because of his feelings. It had all worked out, but he remembered the feeling of uncertainty and constant irrational fear that he would give the tiniest unintentional hint and Katara would hate him.

And more than that, he understood why Aang liked Toph, she pushed him harder than anyone else, she was his best friend, and she was always there for him. It shouldn’t have been as big of a surprise that the Avatar had grown more than friendly feeling for the girl.

“Have you considered maybe that’s exactly _why_ you like her? Because of how important she is to you? Because of how well you know each other?” he offered.

“I- I don’t even know if I do like her! Maybe those butterflies-”

“Butterflies? Really?” Zuko deadpanned.

“Were just because…” Aang was at a loss of words, knowing he didn’t really mean what he was trying to say “Because we’re… friends?”

Zuko then decided to take another approach to the situation to help his friend come to terms with his feelings.

“What else do you feel when you’re around Toph, Aang?”

“I dunno” he shrugged, looking at the floor “Lots of things”

“Come on, Aang” he rolled his eyes.

“I guess… I don’t know, I feel happy when I see her- but I feel happy when I see any of you!”

“…Ok, what else?”

“I, um. I like making her laugh. Because it’s not easy to make Toph laugh, but then, when she does it’s like… her whole face lights up” he smiled thinking about it.

“And do you just enjoy it whenever she laughs, or does it have to be you specifically that makes her laugh for you to enjoy it?”

“Well, I’m always happy she’s happy… But it feels nicer when I’m the one making her laugh”

“Anything else?”

“I don’t really like disappointing her, I guess. I worry that something I might do or say is going to make her mad”

“Does it ever?”

“Yeah, but not always. It’s like she usually goes along with what I say… But she also tells me when she thinks I’m being dumb”

“And how does _that_ make you feel?”

“Really good, actually. It makes me feel like she always has my back, but also that she won’t let me do anything stupid, even if she isn’t always right”

“Ok, so that’s it right? I guess that all could be a ‘just friends’ thing, sure” Zuko baited him.

“Well… I mean” Aang’s eyes softened “I miss her, when she’s not around. A lot” Zuko nodded along as he saw Aang was getting it “And it makes me sad when she’s upset or mad. And when I get a free day all I want to do is spend time with her and…." realization finally washed over him "Oh"

“Yeah”

“Holy fuck. I _do_ like Toph”

“Knew you’d get there eventually buddy!” Zuko punched his arm playfully “Also, for the record, from now on, please just talk to Katara about this stuff, I don’t think listening to your thought process is good for my mental health”

But Aang didn’t seem to be paying him any mind at all.

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize this before! How long have I liked her?!”

“How should I know? I’m not you” he replied, praying to whatever Spirits were out there that Aang would get over this freak out quickly. If he’d known this morning that he’d be suckered into the Avatar’s mental breakdown about a stupid crush on one of their friends he simply wouldn’t have woken up.

“Fire Lord Zuko. Avatar Aang. Your tea”

They’d both been so caught up in Aang’s spiral that they hadn’t even realized Lang had entered the dining room with their tea. Placing the teacups in front of them before serving them, and resting the teapot on the table.

“Thank you, so much” Aang said, embarrassed that he’d probably heard part of his freak out.

“Thanks, Lang” Zuko smiled, and dismissed him.

He looked back at Aang who was sipping his tea with a worried expression on his face. They remained in silence for a couple of minutes. Aang seemed to be contemplating his feelings, and Zuko wondering if he stayed quiet enough maybe Aang wouldn’t continue to do mental gymnastics out loud.

“I just can’t believe I didn’t even know” Aang breathed, after almost five minutes of complete silence.

“Is that really what you should be focusing on?” Zuko wondered, furrowing his brows.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m still surprised that I like Toph. But the more I think about it, the more I like her. And… the more sense it makes. She’s like, the best. Who wouldn’t like her? I’m just surprised I didn’t even know”

“You can be pretty oblivious, buddy”

“No I’m-” he stopped midsentence at Zuko’s look of disbelief “Ok, yeah maybe a little! But not like this! I immediately knew I liked Katara”

“It’s not really the same though, is it?”

“I guess not… It does _feel_ different this time”

“And that’s a good thing”

“Yeah, yes it is” Aang smiled, appearing satisfied “Thanks Zuko, that really helped!”

“Sure thing, buddy” he smiled back at his friend.

“Is there anything _you_ want to talk about?”

“Not really, we can just sit here and drink our tea in silence”

“Ok!” Aang smiled back.

Not even two minutes of peace and quiet had passed before Aang spoke up again.

“So” he sipped his tea “How do I make sure Toph doesn’t find out I like her?”

“Why did I get involved in this?”

**_ 141 AG _ **

_“Ugh, I hate boys”_

_“Good thing you also like girls, then”_

_“Please, only straight people say that. Girls can also break your heart, you know”_

_“Hm, sounds like you're stuck between a rock and a hard place”_

_“Mom, this is hardly the time to be making bad jokes. Can’t you see I’m going through something?”_

_“Ember this is hardly the time to be crying about boys, tomorrow is the anniversary of the end of the Hundred Year War and I'm trying to relax before I have to pretend to like all the annoying snobs that are going to be there”_

_“Ughh fineee.... I'll shut up”_

_“Good”_

_“....”_

_“....”_

_“....”_

_“It's just-”_

_“Should've seen that one coming”_

_“Boys are just so hard to understand. I still a hundred percent stand behind what I said, but at least with girls I know what they're thinking? But guys? I don’t even have an idea of what goes through their minds”_

_“That’s kind of how it goes”_

_“So, you don’t know either?”_

_“No, I do not. I can probably tell you what your dad is thinking most the time, but that comes from being together for so long”_

_“So you’re saying I can forget trying to understand the boy I like until we’re already together”_

_“Yep, that’s basically it”_

_“Well, that doesn’t help me. At all”_

_“Wait, who are you talking about anyways? Who’s this new boy you suddenly like? We've been in the palace for a week now and unless you've left without saying anything you haven't met anyone new”_

_“U-uh, w-what? I didn’t say I like someone, I-I was just curious, is all”_

_“That was such a lie, I don’t even have to feel the vibrations to know it”_

_“Mom, please don't make fun of me”_

_“I refuse to make any promises without the full information”_

_“I-I think....”_

_“Spit it out already Ember! Don't be such a scaredy cat, it's just me”_

_“I THINK I LIKE LU TEN”_

_“….”_

_“….”_

_“Oh my Spirits, this is GOLD. When Sugar Queen finds out-”_

_“Mom please, you CANT tell anyone. I really doubt he feels the same. I mean he's older and cooler and-”_

_“Stop right there, Monkey. Who are you?”_

_“…Ember Beifong”_

_“And what are you?”_

_“The best”_

_“And what do you not do?”_

_“Let others rate my worth”_

_“Very good, now with actual conviction. You sound like a weak little girl. Where is the badass I raised? Because the Ember I know punched a guy in the nose because he told her to smile”_

_“I know I shouldn't base my worth on some guy, but Lu Ten is different it's not like he says or even acts like he's better than me. I just feel like he is”_

_“Well, he isn't. You just feel that way because you're crushing on him, and you're young. You'll get over it. But remember, never go into a relationship thinking you don't deserve that person that’s just giving them too much power. Doesn't matter who they are, if you're not on equal footing, it just won't work”_

_“Yeah, I know”_

_“And just for the record, if you do tell Lu Ten how you feel, he’d be an idiot to reject you. You’re the best girl he could ever hope to date”_

_“Thanks, mom. I needed to hear that”_

_“So, are you going to tell him that you like him?”_

_“Oh, hell no! We’re friends, and as much as I like him that matters more. He’s like my only friend, other than Kanna"_

_“You really should be friendlier at school, because that’s kind of sad. Especially since they’re both my friends’ kids, they’re both older than you and Lu Ten lives on a whole other country”_

_“I am friendly! People are just boring and annoying”_

_“I'll drink to that, grab the whiskey in the closet, you can have a sip but don't tell your father”_

_“I'd never, Lin taught me to never be a snitch”_

** 112 AG **

“Aang?” Toph tried to get her boyfriend’s attention. They were laying in their hammock on the balcony of their apartment, overlooking the ever-growing Republic City. It used to just be Toph’s apartment, but as Aang started staying over more and more through the years, at one point they had started living together without even realizing it.

The island Aang claimed would be named Air Temple Island was still being built, and she knew he couldn’t wait to move there. Never could she, really, with the ever-growing population of the city also came an onslaught of noise, and it was not pleasant in the least. There was nothing like the peace and quiet on the Island she knew would become their home one day.

“Huh?” he slurred, having drifted off on the hammock with his arm wrapped around his girlfriend.

“I can’t believe you fell asleep, you airhead” she chuckled, though she’d noticed exactly when he’d drifted off.

It was the middle of the a Sunday afternoon and not wanting to go out, they’d gone out into the balcony to take in the unusual quiet that Sundays brought, along with the nice fresh breeze and the feeling of the sun on their skins.

They both had long weeks, and they just wanted to relax together. On Saturday, they’d gone over to oversee the future Air Temple Island and explored the grounds further. And today they just wanted to sit down, and do absolutely nothing. Aang had fallen asleep about an hour after they laid down on the hammock, but Toph didn’t complain. She liked hearing his heartbeat while he was sleeping.

“Hmm?”

“Come on, pay attention Aang” Toph rolled her eyes.

“Huh?” Aang opened his eyes, and was greeted with the harsh light of the afternoon. Rubbing his eyes with his free hand, he asked “Wait, are you mad?”

“Huh?”

“You called me Aang…” he trailed off, worried he’d done something without even realizing. It wouldn’t be a stretch to think so, since he was usually oblivious to his mistakes.

“That’s your name, dumbass”

“You never call me Aang. Did I do something wrong? I swear I’ll fix whatever it is, I-” he started rambling.

“Aang stop spiraling, I was just thinking, ok?”

“About what?” he relaxed.

“I’ve been feeling like, maybe” she struggled to find the words that she wanted to say “I don’t know, I don’t tell you how I feel often enough. And, it’s kind of been bugging me”

“Toph” Aang’s face softened, touched at her words “you don't have to tell me how you feel all the time, you already _show_ me how you feel every single day”

“I know that you know that I love you,” she continued, knowing he wasn’t getting her point “but sometimes I think you don’t really understand just how much I really love you, Twinkle Toes”

“Ah, there she is” he smiled at the familiar nickname “I don’t want you to worry about this T, you may not think I understand how you feel, but I do. I promise” he tucked in a stray hair behind her ear, getting a clear look at her face.

“Maybe you do… But, I need to say this. Okay?”

“Of course” he whispered, seeing the vulnerability in her eyes.

“I know I’m not the best at expressing my feelings, but not so long ago I wasn't even good at _feeling_ feelings”

“Eh, I think you’re alright” he smiled.

“Twinkles, shush” she scolded him, though the corners of her lips turned up slightly “You've always been so good at showing me and telling me how in love with me you are and I just don’t think you actually get how in love I am with you. And I can't believe how cheesy I’m about to be, but you changed my life Aang”

“You changed mine, too” he breathed, entranced in her words.

“No, you don’t get it” she shook her head “And I don’t just mean that you changed my life because you helped me run away from home when we were kids, either. You taught me _so_ much about friendship, and _love_ and… and what a _real_ family is like. You-you helped me become a better version of myself, which I didn’t think was possible” she felt tears coming to the surface but did her best to keep them in, she wasn’t done speaking yet after all.

“Well, I just helped push out the best in you, it was always there and you didn’t need me for that” he whispered, leaning closer to her.

“Not the point, Baldy” she chuckled, still keeping the tears at bay “You never saw me as a helpless little blind girl” she whispered, resting her forehead against his, their noses touching “I never thought I’d meet someone like you, let alone someone that loved me like you do, and that I loved like I love you. Hell, I didn’t think love like ours was even real”

“Toph-” he tried to interrupt, his eyes filling with tears quickly, still surprised his girlfriend was giving such a speech. And very confused too, yet happy.

“I’m not done yet, Old Man”

“Sorry”

“You also make me feel like such a girl, you know?” she said it like it was a bad thing, which Aang guessed made sense coming from her “Like when you give me piggy back rides, or when you make me those stupid flower crowns that I love now, and then there’s the picnics you take me on, that make me think I actually am just living in a fucking fairytale”

It was true that Aang had shattered her every expectation of what a relationship would be like, in the best way possible, of course. He had always treated her like a princess, but also like a warrior. Like an equal. And that was so much more than she’d ever expected to get as a child.

“Don’t cuss-”

“Sh, knock it off” she rolled her eyes at her goody two shoes “I love all the weird little thoughtful things you always do for me, even though you try to stop me from cussing, like now” Aang shook his head lightly, amused “And I love all the things you do with me that I know you don’t necessarily like, but you still do them because I like them. And even when we're not doing anything... and I’m just lying next to you, listening to your breathing and feeling your heartbeat... I always feel so at peace. And just, completely at ease. So happy that I- that I-” the tears she’d been keeping locked threatened to spill out, as she felt overcome with her love for this boy.

“Toph, its ok I-” he tried to stop her, as much as he loved her being emotionally vulnerable, he didn’t want her to cry just to make him feel loved. He already felt loved by her every day, as nice as it was hearing it, he didn’t need to. He knew being this open wasn’t easy for her, and he didn’t want her to push herself just for him.

What he didn’t get was, she always pushed herself for him. Just like he did with her. It was what made them work so well.

“Let me finish, please” she insisted.

“Of course” he caressed her face softly.

“You-you make me so fucking happy and I-I can't even imagine living without you, not that I’d ever want to anyway” she pulled away slightly, and brought her hand to his face to make sure she was facing him when she said “So, Twinkle Toes, wanna get married?”

Time seemed to go by faster than ever, as Aang’s face broke out on the widest grin he could manage, before enthusiastically leaning forward and smashing their lips together. It started messy, their teeth bumping together, both smiling into the kiss, as their lips moved together, finding their rhythm. Aang’s tears were already flowing freely, though Toph managed to keep her in check.

“Are you kidding me?” Aang exclaimed breaking away, still holding her in his arms “YES! OF COURSE! I-I was going to ask you after we stopped in Gaoling! I wanted to let your parents know before-”

“I kind of had a feeling” she laughed, interrupting him “But I didn't ask you because of that, I asked because it felt right. Just like being with you has always felt right”

“I’d be mad you stole my thunder but I’m too happy and emotional for that” he said, still breathless and overjoyed “I can't believe you actually said all that, I know it wasn't easy”

“It was easier than I thought it'd be” there was no hesitation in her voice “Because it's you, and everything is easy with you”

“Everything is easy with you, too”

“Are you calling me _easy,_ Old Man?” she shoved him, jokingly.

“Wh- no! You know I’m not!” he complained “Why do you do that?” he sighed, resigned to her antics.

“Oh, shut up” she giggled “You’re too easy to rile up. And I should be able to annoy my fiancée if I want to”

“Mm, fiancée” Aang sighed contently “I like how that sounds” he pulled her closer to him “You know, even though you asked me, I still have the ring I was going to give you, I have it with me too”

“I don’t like jewelry Twinkles, come on you know that! What the hell?”

“I _do_ know that” he placated, knowing she’d like what he got her “Which is why it's just a simple ring made out of space earth, so it’s pretty to look at, but most importantly, you can play with it if you want” he said pulling the ring out of his back pocket, where it’d been for a couple of weeks already “Come on, have a little faith in me!” he grinned.

He held her hand and slid the ring onto her finger. She smiled.

“It's perfect, Aang” she felt the ring around, it really was just a simple band and she knew she could bend it to her will easily. It really was perfect “I love it”

“You’re perfect, and I love you” he laid a kiss on the inside of her palm.

“You know me so well, I hate it” Toph struggled once again to keep her tears at bay.

She was getting really tired of trying to fight the tear back, but she didn’t want to cry. Even if they were happy tears.

“Well, we’re getting married so I better know you _very_ well” he joked.

“I don’t know, getting married to someone you don’t know at all would be kind of funny” she countered “You never know what’s going to happen. Am I getting breakfast in bed? Or am I being murdered?” she pretended to think about it.

“That’s not funny”

“It’s kind of funny” Toph smirked.

Aang loved her smirk. He loved everything about her really. He was constantly reminded of how lucky he was to have her, but in this moment, it hit him harder than ever before. There was never going to be anyone he loved as much as this wonderful woman.

“I love you” he whispered “I really do, so much”

“Uuughhh” Toph groaned, throwing her head backwards “Can't we be done with the cheese-fest already?”

“Please, you love this cheesy stuff, don’t lie” he knew it was true, no matter how much she complained he could still see her blush, and how her lips fought off a smile whenever he was ‘cheesy’ “Plus, you already had your turn. Now, it’s mine”

“Fine. But make it quick Twinkles, I got places to be you know”

“Like where?”

“Your bed” she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows.

He stayed quiet for a second, knowing she was serious.

“That’s what I thought” she said with a self-satisfied smile in place.

“Toph”

“Aang” she mocked.

“You know” he started, despite her teasing “when I had that vision of you on the swamp I never would’ve thought we'd end up like this. Probably because as our friends like to say, I’m a bit oblivious”

“A bit?”

“It wasn't even a thought on my head back then, is the point” he tried to explain, knowing he was more than a bit oblivious most days “And then we met. And we became friends, and partners, and with time I realized that despite how different we are, no one understands me quite as well as you” his heart swelled, thinking of all the wonderful moments they’d gone through together “Traveling with you after the war, and realizing that what I felt for you was more friendship was terrifying. I mean, just ask Zuko, he'll tell you how freaked out I was”

“Oh, he has” she nodded “I think it’s adorable how long it took you to get it”

“Wai- No, we’ll come back to that later”

“I don’t think so, but sure” she patted him on the back.

“I was so scared back then, you know? Scared you'd find out how I felt and that I’d lose you” he whispered, bringing her closer to him, and lowering his voice “I was just a kid with a crush back then. But that was the real start of _us_ for me. And we've come such a long way. Every day spent next to you Toph, is just... indescribable. I know you better than I know anyone else, but you still manage to surprise me”

“It’s the drugs” she said with her trademark glint in her eyes.

“Toph” he admonished, holding back a laugh.

“Sorry, but you gotta admit, you gave me a free opening with that one”

“See, even now you're so wonderfully you. Strong, independent, _funny_ , and honestly a little bit mean”

“Thank you” she said, sincerely touched.

“But you’re also probably the most loyal and stubborn person I’ve ever met, and though you deny it, you have a huge heart” he saw her eyes soften as she leaned closer to him “you may not want to show it a lot, but when you do, like just now, it's all the more special because of that”

“Stop it” she whispered, with no force behind it. Toph never had a problem when people where praising her for her feats in the field, or at work, but when it came to personal stuff like this it made her feel too vulnerable.

“It's undeniable how amazing you are” he ran his hand through her long, dark hair, almost absentmindedly “And knowing that I make you as happy as you make me is the best thing I could ever hope for. I _can't wait_ to spend the rest of my life with you Toph Beifong”

After holding in her tears for so long, something about Aang’s speech broke the dam. And happy tears started spilling out.

“Fuck, Twinkle Toes, why'd you have to go and make me cry? I love you so much, I hate you. I can't wait to be married to you, either you sap” she hugged him, burying her face into his shoulder.

Aang just hugged her back tightly in response, his own happy tears making a comeback. His heart was just so full at the moment. The woman he loved was going to be his _wife_ soon. It didn’t get much better than that. All he could feel was happiness, and excitement for the new chapter they were about to embark for. The start of the rest of their lives.

“Should we go for a spring wedding?” he breathed into her hair, breaking the silence after a few minutes.

“Are you kidding?” she pulled back from the hug, still holding on to Aang’s shoulders “That’s too long to wait! I was thinking… we get married this summer”

“But... it’s already summer”

“I know”

“You know what? That sounds absolutely perfect to me” Aang beamed.

**_134 AG_ **

_“Tenzin, stop being so uptight already!”_

_“But mom-”_

_“But nothing, if your sister wants to play in the mud she can play in the mud. It’s not like its still raining, she can’t get sick”_

_“But dad told me to help Ember get the movements right and-”_

_“Your dad just wants you to help out your sister a little bit, he doesn’t want you to be her drill sergeant. You’re an Airbender, for Spirits’ sake! Go do something crazy and fun, I heard Bumi and Gya were going to air scooter down the cliff, doesn't that sound fun?”_

_“That sounds like a LITERAL DEATH TRAP mom, we have to stop them!”_

_“Stop being a little bitch Honey Bee! You're about to turn 15 Tenzin, it's time you start going out of your comfort zone a little”_

_“I don’t get why I would need to do such a thing, I’m perfectly comfortable-”_

_“That’s the point! You need to experience some discomfort and you should have some fun with your siblings”_

_“I have fun with my siblings”_

_“Being Lin's punching bag, who doubles as her shadow doesn't count”_

_“What about-”_

_“Neither does helping Ember with her Airbending training or taking Suyin to the theatre”_

_“Am I really that predictable?”_

_“Oh honey... yes. But that's not your fault. You’re just scared, I get it. You know, I was scared for a long time”_

_“You? No way. Dad I can believe, but you?”_

_“I mean, I wasn't afraid of dropping down a cliff in a ball of air, though that doesn't sound like a lot of fun for me, but that’s beside the point. I was scared of disappointing my parents, and I think this... ‘I need to be mature and responsible’ complex comes from you trying to make your dad proud, but you don't need to do that, he's already proud of you”_

_“He is?”_

_“Of course he is! Can’t you tell? Because I WILL beat your father up”_

_“I mean, I know when I got my tattoos he was really proud, he even told me, and I guess he always seems proud when I keep Lin and Su from fighting, or when I stop Bumi and Gya from fighting, or when I stop Su from bullying Ember”_

_“Hey! Your sister's not a bully, she's just toughening Ember up, and your baby sister is no saint”_

_“I still kind of see Ember as a defenseless little baby sometimes”_

_“I don’t know how, she can be pretty mean, even to you and I think you’re her favorite”_

_“Yeah, I guess it’s not like she doesn't get Su back most of the time”_

_“She gets that from me. Just like you got your peacekeeping from your dad”_

_“You really think so?”_

_“Oh, yeah. You’re a lot like your dad my little Drill Sergeant”_

_“Please tell me that won’t stick”_

_“We’ll see. I’m just saying, the way you’ve got your baby sister practicing one would think she was in the army and not just learning Airbending. That, you get from me”_

_“I thought I got my bad temper from you”_

_“Want to say that again?”_

_“Nope, actually air scooters down the cliff with the two dumbest people in this family doesn't sound so bad anymore!”_

_“Don’t call your siblings dumb Tenzin! I won’t stop them if they try to hit you!”_

_“Thanks for the talk mom! Love you!”_

_“Tenzin! I mean it! Also, don’t die! And don’t let your siblings die! Your father will be very angry if you do! And so will I!”_

** 127 AG **

It wasn’t meant to go this way. This wasn’t ever supposed to happen. They were meant to have one month and two weeks more before she came. They were supposed to be in Republic City for her birth. Then again, they probably should’ve known better.

It wasn’t as if this was the first time that one of their children had gotten impatient and decided to pop out early, it wasn’t even the second time it’d happened. But it was the first time that one of their kids had been so early. Gya had been two weeks early, which had been a surprise, but not that big of a stretch. Especially since sometimes healers weren’t a hundred percent accurate. Then the twins had been born almost a month before they were supposed to be due, but once they came out Katara assured them the estimates had just been slightly off.

This time though, it was almost two months early. They were supposed to be on a _short_ diplomatic trip to the Fire Nation, taking the opportunity to spend time with their friends and the kids. It wasn’t supposed to be more than a week, so that they’d go back home with plenty of time to relax and wait for their new baby. Fate, however, seemed to have other plans.

Aang and Zuko were currently out flying with the kids, having a race on the sky since Bumi had just gotten his Bison, whom he appropriately named Juicy. Their races weren’t exactly a new thing, Aang and Zuko would often race each other on Appa and Druk, respectively, and that tradition had evolved into having them race with the kids on board. With a very lengthy and explicit threat from Katara to kill them if they weren’t careful.

Usually Toph would have joined, but being pregnant didn’t really make her want to be hundreds of feet above the Earth, where she couldn’t even see, only to be even more nauseous than usual. She would stomach it for the trip, but she wasn’t about to get on top of Appa, going at full speed nonetheless, for no reason.

So she stayed with Katara, they had been drinking tea and discussing how spoiled King Kuei’s daughter seemed (so, you know, gossiping, not that Toph would ever call it that). And in the middle of praying to the Spirits that that girl didn’t become Queen someday, she felt it. The first contraction.

“Um, Sugar Queen?” she hesitated.

“What is it? Do you think I’m being too harsh because I’ll have you know that-”

“No!” Toph said, pain evident in her voice as she felt another contraction, much stronger this time. And she got even more worried, because it wasn’t supposed to go this fast. She grabbed her belly with one hand and pushed herself upwards with the other one, trying to get up.

“Toph, what-” Katara asked, getting up as well, confusion and concern written all over her face “Are you…?”

“I think so, I think I’m having contractions. And strong ones, at that”

“But- but you’re only a little over 7 months along!” she went to support her friend, putting Toph’s arm around her and helping her to the nearest bedroom.

“I’m aware of that Sugar Queen! The baby, however! Doesn’t seem to give a shit!” she snapped at her friend as she felt another contraction coming. This time a longer one. “Fuuuuck!”

“Ok, ok. Don’t worry. You have me here. Best healer in the world, right? I can help!”

“Oh, yeah? Ever helped birth a seven month old baby, Mrs. Fire Lord?” Toph answered sarcastically.

It wasn’t that she didn’t think Katara could be a good midwife, she had already helped her give birth to the twins and she’d also helped Suki give birth to Kyoshi. She was just worried about the baby. She had heard about so many babies who came too early and didn’t make it. And it had been a hard pregnancy already, she’d been on bed rest for all of the fifth month and she had almost been put back on it for the sixth one. It had been hard enough to convince Aang to come to Caldera with him, and now he was going to hold this against her forever. If everything went well, that is. She suddenly couldn’t care less if Aang got a magic ‘I’m always right’ card, as long as their baby was okay.

Katara knew that nothing she said was going to help calm Toph down, especially since she didn’t even know what to say and she was just as worried. It was bad enough that they didn’t have enough time to take her to a hospital, but with a baby this premature it was even more dangerous. She just tried to be as strong as she could for Toph, because her friend needed her.

As they reached a bedroom that was suitable she saw two servants and ordered them to bring water, hot towels and herbs immediately. Toph’s contractions kept getting longer, but she took comfort in the fact that they weren’t getting closer together, at least.

“Katara” Toph whispered as she laid down on the bed and Katara started to arrange it so her friend would be more comfortable.

She tried not to show it but she was shaken by the vulnerability in her friend’s face. Even nowadays Toph wasn’t one to show people her vulnerable side. She hated seeing her closest friend so scared, especially since she understood completely how frightening the thought of something happening to your child was.

“Yes?”

“Please don’t let anything happen to my baby” Toph’s voice broke a little at the end of her sentence, and with it so did Katara’s heart.

“Hey” she grabbed Toph’s hand “Nothing is going to happen to that little gal or guy in there, I’ll make sure of it” and she would, she was going to do everything in her power to help Toph. She wasn’t going to let Toph and Aang go through the pain of losing a child. Not her best friends. They’d lost enough. “Everything is going to be alright, okay?” she squeezed her friends’ hand and felt her squeeze back.

“Okay” she sniffled, and Katara knew she was going to keep bottling up her emotions. Or she was going to try to at least. “Fuck’s sake! Where the fuck is Aang when you need him? He’s been like a fucking parasite this entire pregnancy, constantly attached to me like a fucking tick and _now_ he decides to disappear?!”

“Quite a sailor mouth you’ve got there” Katara felt Toph squeeze her hand tighter as she closed her eyes, in what she assumed was another contraction.

“Shut it Sugar Queen, I’m in labor I can do whatever the fuck I want. I could probably eat a live fish in front of the children right now and Aang wouldn’t care as long as I was comfortable. FUCK! WHERE IS HE?!” She screamed in the middle of another contraction, as the servants arrived with the things Katara had requested.

“Even if he was here it wouldn’t really be-”

“Oh Sweetness, don’t give me that right now. He was there when all the other children were born and you know it. Also, it’s not like Zuko wasn’t there for the last two of your-” she was cut off by an expression of pain and Katara got the feeling that the baby was going to be coming very soon.

“Toph, listen to me. The baby is coming. Your contractions are getting really close, and they keep getting stronger, you’re going to have to start pushing sooner or later”

“No. Nope. Not until Aang’s here”

Katara didn’t even try to argue, seeing Toph’s look of determination and knowing she wasn’t going to win anything by trying to fight her stubborn friend, she looked to one of the servants.

“Zora, could you go and get one of the guards to do a fire signal, or send a hawk, just whatever it takes to get Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang back to the palace as quickly as possible. Just tell them it’s an emergency and that we need them back here as quickly as possible, please”

“Of course, Fire Lady Katara” she bowed and left the room in a hurry.

“It’s still so weird how they call you Fire Lady Sweetness. Everyone should clearly call you Sugar Queen, I just don’t get it” Toph joked in the middle of a contraction. Not that Katara was surprised, if anyone was going to be trying to annoy their midwife during labor it _would_ be Toph.

“Mhm” she replied knowing better than to argue at the moment. One of the servants handed her some medicinal herbal tea “Here, drink this, it’ll help” she said putting the tea cup to Toph’s lips.

“Ugh” the younger woman groaned wiping here tongue against her skin in an attempt to get rid of the tea’s after taste “Just as gross as last time. I miss actual drugs. Su’s birth was so fucking easy, I forgot labor hurt at all”

“Okay, no need to be overdramatic” Katara rolled her eyes.

“I’m not! I swear Sugar Queen. I know Kya and Lu Ten were unexpected like this little gal here, so you never got to try modern drugs. But damn they’re good. Why do you think I even agreed to another kid?”

“I seem to recall you saying ‘sometimes life gives you lemons, sometimes you forget your birth control, what can you do?’”

“Eh, same thiiiiiiiing” she grunted in pain “Oof, that was a bad one”

“Are you sure you don-”

“We are waiting for Twinkle Toes, Sugar Queen” Toph snapped rather viciously at her.

“Alright, alright. You said little gal. You think it’s a girl?”

“I’m sure she is. Only a girl could give me so much grief. The only time I had a pregnancy this bad was with Gya, though Lin and Tenzin score second place, eaaaaasy” each time her hand squeezes were getting tighter and tighter, and Katara could tell her friend was not doing too well. She really hoped Aang came back quickly.

“That’s weird right? Most people probably assume being pregnant with twins is the hardest”

“Yeah, though you know all the doctors told me I actually haaaaad-” she stopped talking to take a deep breath, and continued “a really smooth pregnancy for having twins, apparently I got the best of it. Let me tell you I feel bad for whomever gets the worst of it”

“I remember you complaining about it all the time, pretty sure you told Aang you two were never having sex again once you gave birth. Which frankly gave me more information than I needed”

“Stop being such a pr-” she paused holding her breath, almost willing her contractions to stop and Katara swore if Aang didn’t get there soon she was going to kill him herself “pr-prude Sweetness. We’re both married with children, get over yourself”

“One of us with double the children than the other one” she smirked.

“Want me to be ashamed I probably get more than you? Not that I actually think that’s tr-” another pause of excruciating pain “true at all. Airbenders are just extremely fertile, I can’t even fathom how many grandchildren I’ll have. That’s a depressing thought. Me as a grandmother”

“Come on, you used to say the same thing about being a mom. Now look at you! You’re a great mom, and your kids love you, what more could you want?”

“For them to not be so fuCKING EARLY!! WHY DO YOU WANT TO BE BORN SO BADLY?!” she screamed mid contraction at her very pregnant belly.

“Toph I know you want to wait but-”

“I’M HERE! I’M HERE!” Aang burst into the room, just as Toph’s contraction ended, making her sigh with relief.

“About fucking time Twinkle Toes” he sat next to her in bed and reached for her hand, and Katara could tell he ran from wherever he was as quickly as he could “Where are the kids?”

“Don’t worry, they’re with Zuko and Appa in the garden. I’m sorry I wasn’t here I-”

“Aang, you can apologize to your wife later, right now she needs to give birth to your baby” Katara interrupted Aang, seeing another contraction coming.

“You’re right, you’re right, of course you’re right. Sorry”

“FUUUUUUCK. Aang, I seriously mean it this time you’re never touching me _EVER_ again”

“Alright Toph” Katara positioned herself in front of Toph “I’m going to need you to lift your knees and start pushing, okay?”

“I know the drill Sugar Queen” Toph snapped, but it lacked the usual snark due to her exhaustion.

As Toph started pushing Katara could hear Aang whispering comforting words to her. He was letting her squish his hand into oblivion while also quelling the fears he could tell she had.

“She’s going to be perfect, okay?” he murmured “I know you’re worried, but she’s a fighter, just like her mom. She’ll be perfect, just like her mom”

Katara couldn’t quite make out what he was telling Toph, but she knew that whatever it was, she probably need to hear it, considering she wasn’t screaming at him to shut up.

Toph kept pushing and pushing for hours, though to her it felt like days, when she finally heard it. Her baby’s cry.

“It’s okay Toph. She’s out”

“She?” Toph and Aang smiled.

“Yep, seems you two were right” she cut the baby’s umbilical cord and wrapped her up in a blanket to hand her over to Toph, who was now leaning against Aang’s chest “Here’s your baby girl”

Toph cradled her baby, softly running her fingers over her face to get a good look at her. “She has your ears Twinkle Toes” she smiled, and he kissed her forehead.

“Pretty much only thing she got from me other than the eyes. She has your face. She’s beautiful” he leaned his head against hers, wrapping his arms around both her and his daughter.

“Is she going to be okay Katara?” Toph asked fearfully “She’s so small… Even the twins weren’t this… tiny” Aang rubbed her arm.

“She is going to need a little bit of special care, you know, some herbs, a little bit of spirit water, and probably no going out for a while as well, which definitely means no traveling yet”

“Well, guess we’re stuck in the Fire Nation, there’s worse things I could think of. I told you, she’s perfect. A fighter, just like you” Aang told Toph before giving her a soft kiss on her cheek.

“We’ll give you three some alone time while we get everything ready for this pretty little girl. And then we can also take you back to you guys’ room, okay?”

“Fine by me, Sugar Queen” Toph said, not looking up from her daughter, still running her fingers with a featherlike touch over the baby’s face, completely mesmerized by her.

Katara smiled and left with the servants who were still in the room.

Aang and Toph remained quiet, simply admiring the newest addition to the family.

“I’m really glad you got here in time” Toph melted into Aang’s chest, completely exhausted.

“Me too” he nuzzled her shoulder, keeping his eyes on their little girl “I was so scared something bad had happened…”

“I was scared too. I thou- I thought for sure that-” her words were stuck in her throat, and Aang could tell she was on the verge of tears.

“I know” he continued rubbing circles around her arms “I thought so too, as soon as the maid told me what was happening. But then, as I ran here, I remembered who I’m married to, and I knew that our baby was going to be fine. How could she not be, when she has the strongest woman in the world as her mother”

“Stop it” she giggled, still worn out “Flattery will _not_ get you into my pants again Twinkles”

“That’s the last thing on my mind right now, you perv” he laughed, his head still resting on Toph’s shoulder, where he had a perfect view of his littlest girl.

“Please, that’s all men ever think about”

“Not me”

“Yeah? What are you thinking about, then?”

“I’m wondering what we’re going to name this precious little miracle baby”

“I… Actually had an idea”

“You did?”

“Yeah”

“What is it?”

“I thought, maybe Ember would be a nice name?”

“Ember? Like, Ember Island?”

“Yeah, I know it’s kind of weird because it’s a place, but it sounds nice? And, it was where we had our first kiss and where _we_ really-”

“I love it” he smiled at his wife.

“You do?” she smiled back, not in the slightest surprised.

“Yes. It suits her. Little Ember Beifong. Daughter of the Avatar and the Greatest Earthbender in the World, sister of the five most hyperactive children you’ll ever meet”

“So official” Toph laughed.

“Well, she is a Beifong, so she’s basically a Princess”

“Who you calling a Princess, Princess?”

“Our daughter, which makes you a Queen. Seems you stole Katara’s title”

“Ugh, shut up” Toph laughed, turning her head around slightly “Think you can hold Ember for a while, I need to sleep, I’m exhausted”

“Of course, however long you want” he replied with a smile, taking Ember from her mother’s arms.

“But stay here, don’t leave” she grumbled as she laid her head against the pillow next to Aang, already falling asleep.

“I wouldn’t even think of it” he whispered as she already started snoring. He placed a kiss on her forehead and went back to looking at his newborn. She really was perfect, just like her mother, and her siblings. He truly was the luckiest man in the world.

**_ 136 AG _ **

_“I’m starving, is dinner ready yet?”_

_“Not quite, give it about a half hour. We can snack on baby carrots meanwhile!”_

_“No, thanks dad”_

_“But... Lin… they’re baby carrots, look at them, they’re so cute and yummy”_

_“Don’t worry Twinkles, I’ll eat some baby carrots with you”_

_“Hi, mom”_

_“Hi honey, you want some baby carrots huh”_

_“Ew”_

_“Not if you're gonna be weird about it”_

_“I’m not weird, you’re weird”_

_“You’re both weird”_

_“You’re our daughter, you're supposed to think that”_

_“I don’t think that's even a little bit true, but uh. I actually wanted to talk to you two?”_

_“Are you telling us, or asking us, Snookums?”_

_“Toph, stop it. Whatever it is Lin, you can tell us. Or ask us! We’re listening and we're here for you”_

_“I don’t really know how to say this…”_

_“Just say it Snookums, as long as it's anything short from murder you'll be okay. Though if it is murder your dad can leave so you can tell me and we can go bury the body”_

_“What?”_

_“What?”_

_“No! Murder? Seriously?”_

_“I don’t know, you're acting weird”_

_“I’m acting weird? Ugh, whatever I just wanted to tell you guys that I like girls and Kiyoshi and I are dating so... yeah”_

_“That's wonderful Lin!”_

_“I’m really happy for you Snookums, but couldn't you have found a girlfriend that wasn't part of the family?”_

_“Seriously mom?”_

_“What? I’m just saying, I love that girl but she's still Sokka’s daughter you know, something has to be wrong with her”_

_“Toph”_

_“I’m kidding! Fuck’s sake, a girl can’t even joke around anymore. I’m really happy for you Lin, and whenever you two are up for it you should bring her for dinner, you know, officially”_

_“Oh, yes! That’d be a lot of fun!”_

_“Is that… all you guys have to say?”_

_“What else is there to say? We love you, we support you and if anyone fucks with you we'll bury them”_

_“I don’t know about burying people, but love is love Snookums, that's the one thing I really wish everyone incorporated into their lives from Air Nation culture”_

_“Amen to that. And I mean it Lin, if anyone says anything gross to you, you tell us!”_

_“I definitely won't be doing that, don’t worry I can take care of myself. After all, the greatest Earthbender in the world and the Avatar are my parents”_

_“That’s my girl”_

_“But, thank you guys, really. I don't even know why I was nervous.... It’s not like you guys are close minded or anything but… I don’t know”_

_“Sometimes feelings don't really make sense, even if the logical part of your brain is saying something your feelings can play tricks on you, but we would never hate you for loving someone”_

_“Yeah, especially since your dad likes dudes too”_

_“Wait, really?”_

_“Yeah, you didn’t know? It’s not really a secret, in Air Nomad culture there wasn’t a divide between sexualities at all, you just liked who you liked! And I’ve always liked people regardless of their gender”_

_“Enough about your dad, how long have you and Kyoshi been dating?”_

_“Yes, tell us everything”_

_“There’s not that much to tell… We’ve only been dating for like a week, and we’ve gone out like twice. I just really wanted to tell you guys about it, and I didn’t how”_

_“We’re so glad you told us! It’s not every day our little girl gets a new girlfriend!”_

_“Dad, come on”_

_“Soon, you two are going to be in love, oh you two are going to be so happy”_

_“I love nothing, and you’re making me regret ever telling you”_

_“And then you two will get married, it’ll be beautiful”_

_“Dad, stop. Seriously. We’re not even official yet, and you’re out here talking about weddings”_

_“It’ll be official soon enough, I’ve got a good feeling”_

_“Me too, Kyoshi is a badass. I trust her with you”_

_“Thanks, mom… I think? And thanks, for you know, being so cool and everything. Even if you’re both really weird anyways”_

_“You have to know Snookums, we are always going to love you and be proud of you, no matter what, ok?”_

_“Even if I kill someone?”_

_“Obviously”_

_“Well, I don’t know if I’ll be proud if you kill someone-”_

_“Don’t ruin the moment Baldy”_

_“I really love you guys”_

_“Thought you loved nothing, miss tough girl?”_

_“Toph. Stop joking. We love you too, baby”_

_“More than you’ll ever know Lin”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave a kudos and a comment if you liked! Or if there's any constructive criticism, I'd love to hear it! I've been pretty into the Taang pairing lately and due to the lack of content, this was born. It isn't the best, but hopefully you all loved it! I have a lot of headcanons in my head for this universe about all the kids, and a bunch of story lines laid out for them but they'll probably stay just as ideas. Still, if you'd like to see that, let me know and I might pot it on my tumblr! My @ is suckdrugsdoass, if any of you want to follow me there. Also, feel free to ask any questions, if you have any. Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Lots of love.


End file.
